If Only
by gypsywoman1
Summary: A life that was taken away from her, that she longs for, and desperately wants back. She winds up falling for a hunter that either will reject her and kill her...or help her find the cure to her disease. DISCLAIMER/ I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
1. Prologue

If Only

I can't go outside. I've been denied that luxury since I became the very thing that I hunted a few days ago. If I even stepped from this room, the sun would begin to pierce my skin like thousands of needles. Not to mention, the insane thirst that would come right after. Hearing the heart beats of many people as they walked past, or let alone exhaled into the air.

No. It was safe to stay in my motel room, where the sounds and thirst weren't as heavy and nerve wracking. I want it badly though. I don't know how much longer I can contain the monster within. So I just sit here, on the chair at the table, staring out the tinted window from my room. Waiting…hoping…for the sun to set and the nightmare that had become my life to vanish.

If only I didn't turn my back on that bloodsucker, then I wouldn't be like this.

If only I hadn't let my guard down around my missing friend, who had been changed by them; believing that she was still the same and that they didn't do anything to her.

If only…I can go outside.

If only…I can be saved.


	2. About Me, Myself, and Them?

A/N: So here is chapter 1, officially, and I decided to get this chapter done tonight since I got some really good reviews. Thanks for reviewing and reading and this story goes out to one of my best friends who loves vampires, her name is Sharae, and she so happens to be the inspiration behind the main character. Thus, the characters name is Sharae. Lol. Anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy! :)

Bars were never my scenes; sure, I'd go in them and have a few, but never would I actually gain any sort of adventure from it that most do. Guys would offer to buy me drinks, while hoping to get to an unachieved goal in that 50-yard mile to the goal post of their football stadium. I was no quarterback, nor was I the ball in the situation, so letting him down easy wasn't even in my range either.

"Do you like the way you are now?" I asked the man who wouldn't get the hint and was flirting with me.

"Yes, I do," he replied happily, sitting up straighter in his seat accomplished-like.

"Then I suggest you move away, before I put a giant dent in your exterior buddy." My head turned to him to stare back into his own eyes. Flashing the original blue of mine, so the monster within slightly tainted the color with a bright animalistic yellow as I growled.

The man immediately fell out of his seat, trying quickly to stand back up and run the hell away from the thing in front of him. I chuckled a bit at the sight before returning to my drink.

"You know you really shouldn't do that Sharae," a familiar kind voice spoke from behind the counter as the person approached.

I shrugged, tipping the rest of the liquor down my throat, "Serves him right though. Not to mention you do it too."

"Yeah, but not as scary and harsh as you do it," Tori pointed out, bending down to grab the bottle on the shelf to pour me another drink.

I hated it whenever she did that.

"You were born before me Tori, so I am entitled to act the way I do around men."

"Now do you mean born in human years or vampire years?" Tori asked, cocking her head sarcastically, "And I think on that one part about the men, it's more along the lines with every freaking human you run across since that night."

"You know which years, don't be pulling that shit out on me like you don't have a clue."

"I can actually act normal Sharae. Maybe if you didn't just sit around in that dang motel room of yours wishing to be the way you were once upon a time, then you'd be how I am too," Tori said.

"The sun hurts," I replied, my voice child-like, helpless and hurt.

"Gives a great tan though," Tori joked, causing us to giggle at the words.

"Almost done with your shift, then we can go grab something to eat? I'm starved," I asked.

"Yeah, but Sharae, I'm in the mood for a burger and fries. You know how much I miss ketchup. It's been Chinese food with you for like a week. I need something in my stomach that involves the country that I live in, not that Chinese is bad," Tori whined.

I shook my head with a smile. Human food was what we both missed. Not that we don't eat it, it's just that we do it only to appear human amongst the rest. Once we step through our motel room door we'll head to the fridge and pull out the blood bags and begin to chow down to feed our _real_ burning hunger.

Human blood in all sense was good, but _fresh_ was the whipped cream on the apple pie. But the bags would have to suffice for us, especially me, considering I have more trouble with the lust than Tori does. She adapts to things faster than I do, so it's taking me longer to control that bit of me.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes at the sound of another approaching drunk, but when adjusting my head to see him, I didn't find a single person that belonged to the voice.

Rotating more in my seat to rest my back on the bar, leaning into it to view more of the place, I noticed the door shutting with a squeaky clang. There was no one standing nearby it that seemed to appear like they had just entered, and that's when I smelled it. Sweet, musky, metallic, mixed with some dried up mud and forest pine. Pure hunter. My body was having a hard time controlling itself as a tiny jolt shot through me, awakening the inner beast and telling it to help me get the hell out of the bar and run for the hills.

"What Dean?! What do you want me to say? I couldn't do it. He was just a kid!" the voice was muffled with all the noise of customers, but thanks to my fantastic hearing, I could make it out perfectly as if we were in a quiet room alone together. But it was a different person then the previous one, however, he was angry, tired and a hint of feeling weak was detectable in his words.

"Yeah, that's why I had to pull the trigger instead and fire iron rounds into his skull. That was a sight to see after eating a few minutes before." Now I recognized this voice, it was the very first one, and in order to keep track, I made sure to remember the name. Dean.

"Shouldn't have eaten in the car on the ride there. I told you over and over again."

"Well sorry for not taking your advice Opera. Damn it Sam, the kid wasn't even human anymore! He was becoming a monster and the last thing I recall…" Dean paused, and then continued with a loud shout, "We kill monsters!"

"Dean!" the one named Sam said. I could almost imagine him eyes wide and shushing the man.

There was a bond between them that was interesting and completely brotherly…maybe that's what they were…brothers. But that wasn't what got me more on edge, the fact that these humans had killed a boy just because of a little thing was hurtful and not to mention, it made me worried that I was no longer safe in my town that I resided in. More importantly, Tori wasn't safe. I couldn't lose my friend to a hunter, not now and not ever.

"All right, all right. Just…relax. We saved more people by doing what we did. Can we please have some fun now? I really, really need a drink," Dean said, pleading tiredly. I turned back to face the bar, knowing, as if Sam were a book, that he was piercing his lips together fighting back the urge to not give in, but nodding as he ignored that urge.

"Hunters…" I tensed a bit at Tori's word; she knew.

"Brothers too," I added. Tori raised her head from pouring liquor into my glass and gave me a quizzical look.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You couldn't tell?" I furrowed my brow, confused.

She didn't have time to reply to my question as I sensed the hunter walk up beside me, sitting down and slouching towards the table. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, but I knew as well as he, that he couldn't save everyone. That fact pained him.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got," he spoke; voice husky, smooth and rough at the same time, yet held a strong air of dominance.

I couldn't help but steal a glance at him, knowing all too well that he'd feel it instantly; he returned the look and our eyes met. So much were in those eyes and my head shot back forward so fast as I took in a huge breath.

"How's it going?" he asked. Desperately hoping for an escape from having to speak to this man…this hunter…I pretended not to hear him, or even acknowledge that he was talking to me.

Dean's mouth opened again to voice more words, but was cut off as the bartender delivered him his drink and quickly removed her waist apron before hopping over the bar table gracefully; almost cat-like.

"Let's go," Tori said with a smile, reaching back over and grabbing her bag. Taking my chance, I stood up and took my friend's hand, not wasting any time as I half rushed at human speed to the door.

'_Weird chick.'_

Those two words echoed throughout my brain, leaving a bad taste in my mouth knowing that they weren't spoken, but thought, and by the man I had just left behind at the bar.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading, now you readers know what to do. Inspirational juju. **


	3. Blood Bags And Poison

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Just want to shout out to Sharae, that you rock and this story wouldn't have been made possible if it weren't for you. You were the inspiration behind this. I hope all you readers enjoy and thanks for reviewing and reading. :)

Tori didn't question my actions, but when we finally arrived, the stares and looks I received from her were getting on my nerves. She reached for another fry, dipping it into her milkshake before bringing it to her mouth to eat. Stealing a glance at me, and that's when I cracked.

"Will you ask already?!" I shouted, making her jump, along with the diner staff and customers.

"Sheesh, sorry, I won't offer you another fry again," Tori muttered.

"You know what I mean, don't pretend that you don't," I remarked.

Finally, her blue eyes met my own, curious and concerned.

"Why did you rush us out? I mean, sure they are hunters, but they were kind of hot. Plus, not like they'd know what we are."

"You didn't feel them like I did?" I asked.

"Feel them?" Tori asked confused.

"Aren't your senses that way too?" I paused, "Didn't you practically feel as if you were in their mind? Didn't you hear him think in your brain?" I asked getting slightly hysterical.

I kept my eyes on her, who seemed to be blank and unreadable, which was weird for her.

"No," was all she replied; no emotion behind her words, just simple and unfeeling.

"Can we leave? I'm getting hungry," I said, standing up from our booth.

"But we have food here," Tori commented.

"Not _that_ kind of hungry Tori." I exited the dinner with her trailing after me, leaving a few dollar bills on the table to pay for the meal.

Once outside, we both looked around for anyone, when seeing nothing, we let out eyes flash to the animal blue, tainted yellow. The claws protruding from our fingertips, and our teeth emerged from our gums. Our skin didn't bother to change, mainly because it was myth for it to go pale.

I growled from my throat, telling Tori I'd meet her back at the motel room. There was no need to hunt in the woods tonight, especially with hunters around. Quickly, not risking remaining in view for much longer, I jumped in after, rushing through the trees skillfully.

The wind hitting my face, the earth beneath my feet, needing to get to the motel as I pushed my hands off on the moss covered bark. Before I knew it I was facing the back window of the room and climbing in. Frantically closing it and locking the latch, I retracted my claws to shut the curtains without tearing them, fangs departing as well, while I ran to find Tori.

"Sharae, we are running low on blood bags. We need to make another run to the service grounds this weekend," Tori called through the motel as I rounded the corner to find her holding two bags, one of which she was already ripping open and digging into hungrily. She tossed me the other one; catching it I gave her a look that said to be more careful.

"Don't give me that," she said, her words getting muffled by the bag.

"You're my friend and roommate I'll give you what I want," I retorted, sighing with a giggle.

I shouldn't have relaxed that quickly, I should've sensed the danger as I arrived, but when the blood escaped Tori's chest, spurting droplets onto me and the floor, I instantly chided myself.

"Tori!" I yelled out, seeing the arrow protruding out the wound.

"Damn, that was my favorite shirt," Tori hissed as the bag slipped from her grasp and fell to the carpet, the contents spilling out and staining the fabric.

I watched Tori as her knees buckled, sending her tumbling weakly after the bag, revealing the crossbow sticking out through the open window with a dark tinted man behind it.

"Dead man's blood bitch," he said, pressing his finger on the trigger. I didn't have any time to react, to dodge the arrow as it pierced through me, causing my body to jolt forward.

My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was the harsh cold face of the man as he stood next to me.

888

Silence filled my ears. Foreign blood coursed through my body making me weak and groggy. How did this happen? We were safe. We made sure that no one was watching us in that parking lot, we even made sure to keep a low profile because of the two hunters. But we must've missed something. Someone.

A crack resounded through the room as my head snapped backwards from the impact of a person backhanding me. Ugh, they were going to pay for that one, not to mention, what they did to my friend and me.

"Open your damn eyes bloodsucker," the man's voice growled deep and huskily into my ear, causing me to lean my head away from his own.

Immediately my actions were halted as his hands grabbed my head, forcing me back to it's previous position, and I groaned, trying to shake away from his grip.

"I said…open," he ordered. I diligently did as he said and fluttered my eyes open, an unfamiliar room meeting my eyes, including the sight of the man.

"Gordon Walker," I said without hesitation.

"Let me guess…word got through the grapevine?" Gordon asked bitterly.

"We all know who you are as well as the others like you. I can honestly tell you that right now, you don't have a hunt here Walker. We haven't done a damn thing to warrant the death you have in store for us."

My words were calm and professional, but I knew that it wasn't how hunters worked, especially someone of his standards. He was different than the many; the brothers back at that bar weren't as cemented as he was. All he cared about was that if there was something that was considered unnatural and was bred of evil, it wasn't supposed to live. Kill them before they turn. Kill _us_ because we might be lying about how we survive.

Gordon chuckled, walking over to the duffel that was placed on top of a wood table, removing a sheathed machete and examining it.

"You talk mighty for a vampire missy. Where are the rest?" he asked.

"If you are assuming that my friend and I have a nest you are mistaken Walker," I replied.

"I can see that asking isn't getting me anywhere," Gordon stated, unsheathing the blade and turning back to her, grabbing a jar full of dark red thick liquid and unscrewing the cap.

The blade dipped into the substance and was brought from the jar, some blood dripping off of it sickly as it went back into the container. I tried to struggle against the bindings that I was in, knowing that I had put myself in danger, just by telling the truth. Gordon took only a few steps needed before he was face to face with me.

"Where are they?" he asked once more.

"There is no other nest," I replied.

He nodded. I winced, waiting for the pressure of the blade on my skin with the dead man's blood to poison me once again, but it never came. I watched him back away, moving towards a hanging body with a sack over its head and then the horror struck me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled at him angrily, fighting even more now on the bindings, but it was useless due to the fact I was still partly poisoned.

The sack was removed from Tori's head; eyes wide and wild, scared of what was happening. Gordon grinned wickedly as he brought the blade to Tori's neck, bringing it along the thin layer of skin leaving a deep cut, but not too deep to reach the bone. Tori gasped and coughed as she choked a bit on her own blood, sucking in a breath when the pain ceased. The dead man's blood stopping the flow of blood in Tori and seeped into her now amazingly visible veins that turned from blue to purple, spreading throughout her neck and face.

The color of the veins remained and traveled to my friend's eyes. I stared as tears formed in her eyes and began to fall; the salty water being released was beginning to gain red coloring to it, telling me and the hunter that the blood was doing more than it's job usually called for.

"What'd you do to it?" I barked.

"Just added a bit of chemicals, some iron chippings to the mix. It's remarkable at what you can learn to improve the torturing and killing of monsters like yourself," Gordon replied.

She was dieing. The bastard was killing my friend, in the most slow and despicable way possible. I was helpless…Tori was helpless. Not so many hours ago had it been that she was smiling and having a blast with her friends at the bar, while I sat there talking to her while she worked.

"I'm so sorry Tori," I whispered, knowing that she could hear me as I cried.

Her eyes shifted to me, mouth agape and breathing in raspy breaths. It was then that I saw the life leave the blue orbs staring back at me, and her eyelids close. My heart and walls crumbled down as I began to sob. Gordon cocked his head to the side showing no emotion or sympathy, and my teary sad eyes remained on Tori's body as he swung the machete at her neck.

Tori's head fell from her resting place on her shoulders and rolled onto the ground; rolling until it hit a wooden support beam, the blood streaked face positioned towards me.

"Now…" Gordon began, moving into my line of view and meeting my eyes with his chocolate brown ones, "where are the rest?"

Author End Note: I cried while writing this. Anyways, I died. Lol. Thanks for reading and please review. Inspiration juju, dun, da, da, DUN! Lol.


	4. Oh My Hero, Oh God My Annoyance

**A/N: Another update. Hope you enjoy!**

My fear to close my eyes, only to find the scene rewound and played over and over again in my head, prevented me from drifting to sleep. Because of that fear, I have to avoid the body and head to keep it from flashing before me, so I hung my head low, allowing my hair to curtain my face.

Gordon had lost patience, so he left me alone in the warehouse where I sat bound and empty, wallowing in my grief and pain. Everything was going smoothly, normal, regular, and now it was all shot to oblivion.

'_You'll go out in the world Sharae, find the cure. Of course I'd be too scared to go searching. I'm used to this life. Anyways, what if we never find it?'_ her words echoed in my head. She had told me these things a year after being friends and rooming together. How did all of this get screwed up?

It was then a door opened, creaking as footsteps entered, followed by two other sets. I didn't dare lift my head, not wanting to meet the murderers eyes and his comrades who have come to join him.

"I've been trying to get her to talk and nothing useful has come out," Gordon informed. Two pairs of eyes were glued to me, waiting to see if I'd do anything. I was so glad that they couldn't see me thanks to my long brown hair.

"Where'd you find her?" a familiar voice asked sadly.

'_Sam?'_ I thought curiously, still remaining silent.

"Motel room with her friend," Gordon replied, hinting to the headless corpse, "feeding."

"Yeah, on the blood bags you jackass," I growled, a detection of a sob lodged in my throat.

"Could be a cover. Plus, no vampire goes cold turkey."

"That you refuse to acknowledge."

"Listen, Gordon, you are a friend of our dad's. We kind of have only known you for an hour or so, do you think there is the slightest chance some are good?" Sam asked.

"If there are, it wouldn't last long. They are monsters, and one little trigger is all it takes for them to turn. She's not human," Gordon replied.

"Then why don't you kill me already Walker! Huh?" I shouted, snapping my head up to glare challengingly at him.

I saw Dean immediately step back in shock and amazement at seeing me. He never met me, just asked me a question in the bar to flirt; I knew him insanely well, which frightened me and made me curious at the same time.

"Tell me where the rest are!" Gordon yelled back.

"There are none!"

Both brothers rushed in between Gordon and I, Dean pushing the hunter away as he tried to calm him down.

"Name?" Sam asked, surprising me at how polite he was being.

"Why should I tell you Sam?" I asked snidely.

"How did you now my name?" he asked worried.

"I don't know. I just do, that's the thing."

"Let me go," Gordon snapped at Dean.

"No."

"My name is Sharae Knight. That over there was my friend Tori, now please let me free. We've never killed anybody. Haven't I suffered enough for something I'm not doing? I just want my friend back," I said weak and tired.

I sagged forward in the seat, finding no reason or use left to fight the binds or persuade them that I was good, that they were wrong. That Walker was wrong.

"How can I trust you? Why should _we_ trust you?" Sam asked. In moments he was kneeling in front of me, reaching his hand out to my chin and lifting it to his level.

"Monasteriense pax rememdium."

The Latin words rolled fluently from my mouth, pronouncing every syllable correctly.

"A cure for Vampirism." Dean's guard was down for a brief second at the words, making his grip on Gordon release and the raging hunter running towards Sam and I. There was no way I was going to let this man hurt these brothers and neither was I going to get hurt for a heinous crime.

Sam lunged to the right at the sight of the blue-poisoned yellow orbs, teeth clenched, but fangs nowhere to be found. My muscles tightened, the ropes broke like twigs against my strength and I was standing in no time. Before Gordon could swing his weapon anywhere into my flesh, I swung my body around, gaining velocity when my leg came around and collided with his head. Gordon was unconscious in seconds.

"That's for Tori," I spat.

888

Okay so maybe I was a bit strong on the kick back there, but how else was I going to protect myself? Sam and Dean had tied Gordon up cautiously, and Sam willingly volunteered to give me a lift out of town and a few over. Dean wasn't too pleased about this.

When we passed the sign saying that we left the state, I shed a tear. I was leaving behind things; memories, human friends that I had to learn to live around to act normal, and even my now _truly_ dead best friend. God, I can be such a girl. What happened to my tough, devil may care attitude? My spicy stubbornness? I guess that washed down the drain fast and easy in one night.

"Do you two have any food?" I asked from the backseat. Watching as Dean tensed, gripping the steering wheel of the Impala—nice ride I might add—and Sam having a shiver run through him visibly. Regretting the question, since I was a vampire, it was probably weird and unsettling to hear something like _that_ come from me.

"Uh no, but if you want we can pull off to the side of the road and wait for you to chow on a lonely buck," Sam replied.

'_Yeah right, like the way you put it Sam sounded any better.'_ Again, his thoughts invaded my head. How was it that I could hear him and not Sam or anyone else? Why couldn't Tori hear it?

"That's fine Sam. Actually, I was wondering if you had some chips or a candy bar stashed anywhere in here," I spoke hopefully.

Dean didn't react but I knew he had something to say about, he just wasn't thinking it or voicing the words.

Sam raised his eyebrows in amazement, "You eat human food?"

"Well of course. I'd be damned if I missed out on some good ol' diner food," I replied with a smile, "Blood bags are handy and all, don't get me wrong, but I really only need it once a week."

"Why once a week?" Dean asked. Finally, something out of the man!

"It stimulates us, keeps us strong, it lasts and not to mention, you don't get so dependent on the blood everyday if you feed on the stuff once a week. It's all planned out," I explained.

'_Oh, look a motel, time for some shut eye.'_ Dean turned the wheel to the left, pulling into the parking lot and into a free space.

"I'll go get the room, Sammy, you wait here with Haley," Dean said, getting out of the car and heading towards the main office.

"It's Sharae…" I muttered.

"Sorry about him. He's not so warming to the idea that bad can be good in our world," Sam said.

"Would he be warming to the idea of me borrowing a t-shirt and some boxers for the night?" I asked sheepishly.

Hmmm…funny…a vampire doing something sheepish. Aren't I more like the wolf in the situation?

"That might be asking a bit much, but he'll bend to being generous to a girl."

"In case you haven't noticed Sam, I'm not the average girl he's met or been with."

"Seems like you know my brother well," Sam mumbled.

Sam and I exited the vehicle once we spotted the door opening and Dean walking out, jingling the keys in the air with a dirty mischievous grin on his face.

"All taken care of," he said, tossing Sam the room keys while the younger brother slung two duffels over his shoulder, handing a third to Dean. They walked ahead of me as I watched them with awe.

"You coming Haley, or would you prefer the outside better?" Dean asked, rude.

I narrowed my eyes at the man, flashing them to my vampire color, trying to strike fear into him, but he didn't flinch, just stared.

"I'm no dog," I grit, storming up to him and stopping just in between him and the threshold, "Oh and it's Sharae you asshole."

"Whatever you say, Haley."

888

I couldn't believe him! He was pissing me off in seconds. What the hell did I do to him? Nothing! Stupid, immature, little egotistical prick of a hunter…Sam was nicer than he was, why couldn't he be more like Sam? Okay, asking too much here. I knew that meeting hunters would be hard to deal with, but this was a bit over the top for me.

Once I stepped foot into the room, Dean shot past me and claimed the right bed, laying on it _with_ his shoes on I might add! Impotent, short, spiky haired man of a hunter…Sam took the left bed with apology and offered to let me have it for the night, but no, I was too damn nice to make him not sleep on the floor!

"I'm guessing it's either share or be exiled to floor containing unknown fungi and yet to be discovered germies," I commented. Sam chuckled at my sense of humor and the face I made at the mention of sleeping on the carpet. I may be vampire, but hey, I'm still a whole hell of a lot of woman. Dean glanced to the mentioned carpet area in the middle of his and Sam's bed, before returning his eyes to me with a grin.

"Sorry babe," he said.

My eyes locked hard with his, jaw clenching and fists tightening.

"Keep your hands off me at all times, even though considering you are anyways, we will all sleep happy and fine. Now hand over the clothes buddy boy, I need my snoozing hours," I said, stepping to the edge of Dean's bed and holding out my hand for the items I called for.

"Whoa, hell no. Sam you told her she'd be wearing my stuff?" Dean asked angrily.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch Dean, it's not the end of the world. If you need to sterilize them when I am done you can. But right now, I don't want any arguments or games," I said.

He muttered under his breath many expletives, unzipping his bag and tossing me the shirt and bottoms carelessly.

"Thank you," I said, swiveling around on the heels of my shoes and went into the bathroom.

When I closed the door, I rested my back against it, closing my eyes and then opening them again to stare at the reflected image of myself. God, I looked horrible. Bloody, cut, bruised…but that would change. Slowly I stripped, turned the water of the shower on and climbed inside, thankful to find hot water hit my skin and run down into the drain.

If I concentrated solely on calming and getting into a state of pure relaxation, I could, without a problem, make the injuries disappear. Leaving only unscathed flesh behind. As I did this, I was met with the sound of the motel door shutting and what seemed like seconds later it closing again. Time to get out now.

I turned the water off just at the right moment it was going cold, and reached my hand out to grab a white towel off the towel rack outside the shower curtain. Wrapping it around my body, I stepped out. Satisfied with my appearance after smearing away the steam on the mirror. Perfect.

Once dressed into my night attire that was given to me—more like thrust upon me—I exited the bathroom and into the bedroom/living room, finding the brothers sitting down to eat their meals.

"Hope you like hamburger and fries," Dean said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Like? I love. Got any Pepsi?" I asked, taking a seat next to the two.

"Nope, just beer."

"Even better."

The night was silent, and Sam was being considerate by starting a conversation, but having it go awkward or not long. And when bedtime came around, Dean winded up on the floor due to the mattress not be up to "comfortable" quality. Who knew that hunters could grow on a person, more or less, a vampire like me?

Author End Note: Hint the Latin words I have in there actually mean, Monster Truck Cure. Thanks to Sharae, cause I asked for random words, she gave them to me, so I used them. They look awesome and cool though, so it worked for me. :)

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Tori**


	5. War, What is it Good For?

A/N: Here is another chapter. I didn't even have to have Sharae wondering if I was done with the chapter yet, my muse was going and I really wanted to get this out. So here you go and enjoy!

"Buzz…buzz…BUZZ!" I started in my sleep and shot up in bed, glaring at the grinning Dean sitting on the mattress, green eyes staring into my blue.

"You BUZZZZZDA."

"Get dressed. We are heading out to get food and then hit the road again," he said, cheekily rising from his spot and exiting the room. I watched after him, noticing his bow-legged stride and finding it interesting apart from the norm.

Tori wasn't mistaken, he was attractive, but in the far away observer kind of point of view. I groaned, tired, flipping the covers over and rising from the sheets, stretching out kinks in my back and limbs before making an effort to take a step further on the carpet.

"Now where'd I put my clothes…" I said, looking around like a lost puppy searching for its bone, but finding none.

Shuffling into the living room where the brothers were seated and waiting, they turned their heads at the sound of my entrance.

"Have any of you seen my stuff?" I asked. I was really good at not acting worried or angered by not finding my personal items, and to be honest, I didn't seem to care that I didn't know where they were. My mind was blank and no thoughts or emotions were held inside.

"Um…we kind of had to toss them Sharae. Cut and bloodied and all, there was no way you could keep those," Sam replied.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do for clothes?"

"Dean set out some things that he had in his duffel," Sam answered, not sounding pleased, seeing as how he pierced his lips and gave Dean a disapproving expression.

I narrowed my eyes cautiously before retreating back into the bedroom, finding a pile of what resembled attire on a chair. Grabbing them into my arms and placing them on the mattress, I reached for what appeared to be a bra.

"Hot pink and laced, what, no matching underwear?" I spoke too soon, finding underneath the padded number, a little too _risky_ unmentionable was found.

"Dean…" I grit out, shaking my head from side to side in fury. He'd get what was coming to him if he kept this 'let's piss the vampire off' charade he had going on.

Once I was in those, the anger deep within escalated a few extra notches at the skimpy black short skirt, ripples in it, looking somewhat school girlish. I tried my best to calm myself when I finally got to the shirt, if you could call it that. What did he think this was, Hooters? Suffering this painful…very painful torment to be wearing something far beyond my limits of fashion, I slipped on my tennis shoes. At least something was right and just in my chosen wardrobe of the day.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," I said, faking a cheery disposition and pretending to not see the glazed over, male eyes of not one, but two horn dogs, the eldest being the culprit behind _this_.

"Somehow, I knew that keeping those trophies would be of use," Dean commented.

"Shut it or you'll get a mouth full of a fist," I threatened.

"I have a hard time taking that seriously with you dressed in that way princess."

"Blame my designer."

"Wouldn't dream of it Haley."

Haley? Why does he keep calling me that? It's not my name, and no matter how many times—three—he still ignores it and continues on. Fine, he wants to play war, bring it on brushy top.

888

Food was a joke, but it was at least something. Dean wouldn't stop calling me that retched nickname he has for me. Oh how I wish he'd stop saying it, but I thought up a few names for him in return making him glare at me across the table, while Sam worked on his laptop, figuring out the best place to dump me off at. I felt like a raggedy Ann doll where the child who loves me, seeing her leave to go off to girl's camp, abandon me on the floor to gather dust and be forgotten.

It was fun getting back at Dean, thing was, he didn't know I had done anything when we left the motel room and exited the car to come inside this diner. I mean, a sign like that, would definitely draw attention to other's, Sam, and himself. But neither had acknowledged it, however, the other men did.

Dean was getting watchful and longing looks from greasy dudes, even some preppies. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but until he knew what I'd done, he'd never get the feeling to leave him.

"So, what town are we dumping Sharae at?" Dean asked, shuddering when a guy whistled at him from afar. My eyebrow rose at the use of my name coming from this hunter's mouth.

"Sure, I ask for him to say my name correctly and this is how he decides to say it," I muttered into my cup of coffee when I was taking a sip, noticing him giving me an expression that was completely unreadable.

'_I'll be glad when she's out of our hair,' _he thought.

"You know what? You think I am some bad, evil son of a bitch, but you know what Dean? I'm not. If you would maybe ask me questions instead of sit there thinking about how you want to get rid of me and can't wait, or trying to think of ways to piss me off, then maybe you'd know that I am not all that I seem," I snapped.

Both brothers' eyes met mine, intrigued and curious.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Dean asked.

'_Great, we picked up a psycho bitch vampire who can read minds. I wonder if she knows what I am thinking right now…'_ Dean's face scrunched up into one that said he was deep in thought.

"I can only read _your_ mind Dean. Reasons being, I do not know, but I do know that I am not a psycho or a bitch, so now that that case is solved--," I spoke, however never got to finish thanks to the waitress cutting in.

"Hello, what can I get you three?" the bored waitress asked. From the way she spoke, I could tell that she would rather be anywhere but here, maybe with her friends shopping and seeing a movie.

"I'll have coffee, black, and the continental breakfast. Instead of toast can I get a bagel? Thanks," I replied.

Dean looked down at the menu in his hands, eyes in shock at what I had said.

"Okay, and you two?"

"The same," Dean answered, giving up the laminated menu along with my own that I had passed to him, as Sam ordered a much smaller meal. When the waitress walked away, I saw Dean bite his bottom lip; staring at her butt as she retreated and I couldn't help but scoff and roll my eyes.

"Pig…" I muttered.

"What?" Dean asked, swiveling around in the seat to face me, waiting for me to say it louder.

"Nothing. Anyways, what town?" I asked Sam.

Sam typed a few things on the laptop before closing it and pushing it to the free space on the table to the side of him.

"Seeing how Gordon probably won't stop looking for you, and will no doubt be heading after me and Dean to see where you are, I think it's best that you stay with us," Sam replied.

"What?!" Dean and I exclaimed in unison.

"Sharae, you've handled guns and stuff right?" Sam asked.

"Considering I've been doing it my whole life, yeah," I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. What do you mean your whole life? Aren't you stocked with super strength, speed, and night vision?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a superhero Dean, but yes I have those abilities from becoming a vampire. I haven't been one long, about a year or two. I had a life in this business though," I explained.

"Do tell Haley," Dean edged on bitterly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Hunting. I was a hunter once. Made a mistake, let my guard down for one moment and it cost me. There, satisfied?"

"Definitely," Dean said, just as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Hey, um…Rebecca…" Dean began, reading the name off the tag, "You free after your shift?"

The waitress giggled and blushed.

"Be done in thirty minutes," Rebecca replied, turning and leaving with a bubbly air about her and a skip to her walk.

"Pig…"

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Too Heated, Calm Down

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, but I've finally got my muse back. :) Anyways, here is the chapter and I promise I will try and update sooner if possible with my busy schedule. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

I was going to be staying with them, mainly Dean. Same living space, hearing his voice in my head, how can I live like this? I can't, that's the thing! Sure, I am a hunter, now they know, but it still doesn't change the fang factor. Hunters were raised and trained to dislike anything supernatural, and truth to be told I hated myself at times, but I have to live with this. At least till I find the cure.

Maybe, just maybe, being with the brother will get me closer to it, now that they know I am searching for it. From the looks of things, they didn't know that there was one until I told them back at Gordon's warehouse. Can't blame them though on that, I didn't even know till a year and a half ago, desperate for something to get me human again. Even then, to be normal, I'd still have the memories, the scent and taste of blood nagging at me on the side. How would I react in human life to blood after I've fed on it for two years? Two years seems likes a lifetime considering I don't age.

Dean was somewhere out back, in the bathroom, alley, maybe his car, doing god knows what with the waitress. Out of all the hunters in the world I had to get stuck with the sex addict who couldn't keep it in his pants. If this wasn't Hell enough, I don't know what could be worse…and I thought too soon.

'_That felt good. Always can use a little break from the job now and then,'_ Dean thought.

I rolled my eyes with a groan of annoyance, while the elder hunter strode towards the diner table grinning from ear to ear.

Break? Ha! You have them constantly buddy, wouldn't be surprised to find your mileage running low. Probably have so many knocked up women out in the world and you don't even know it. Pig…

"Hey," Dean said, sounding a bit boiled and snappy instantly for some reason unknown.

One minute he was 'still got the fire in me' and then bam…was he having a not so fresh day? Ha, ha, now I am calling him a woman. Mood swings and the attitude, maybe I'm right about that mileage thing. The fuel in the tank can only get one so far.

"Okay, hey, that's not fair. Just because I keep calling you Haley doesn't give you the right to call me _that_ and talk down about my manhood," Dean spoke.

Now I was nervous. I never thought, that my thoughts could be his too.

"Well believe it sweetheart. Apparently it's mutual and not one sided."

"Okay get out of my head!" I exclaimed, clamping my hands to my skull, eyes wide and staring at him.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop he had pulled back out when Dean departed earlier, finally joining in on the conversation, especially since we were drawing attention.

"Nothing. Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything," I rushed, switching to glare at Dean.

Except for you, cause I swear if you even get a lick of what I think ever again, you better pretend that you didn't hear it Dean.

'_Whatever you say Haley,'_ Dean paused in thought_, 'although, tip…brush up on your threatening skills. I'm still waiting for an attack from the outfit mishap.'_

Boy, if only he looked on the back of his shirt…

I watched the hunter's eyes widen, his hands shooting to the hem of his shirt and lifting up and over his head. Catching sight of some skin as an added bonus underneath the next layer he was wearing, my breathing hitched and my eyebrows rose in interest. This was one fine specimen of a hunter. I shook my head, blinking my eyes fast to clear the thoughts about to form correctly; there was no way I wanted him to hear them and I _wanted_ to erase them before I even heard them too.

Dean mouthed the words out before his eyes shifted to glare at me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to yell or speak something about the words on the back.

"Looking for a cowboy!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Really? Well, that might not be so hard for you anymore, you've got loads of men lined up behind ya, just waiting for a slice of Dean."

"I'm not gay Sharae! I like women! Not guys! WOMEN!"

Standing up I walked close to him and stared into his green eyes.

"Is that so? Prove it," I challenged.

"I have nothing to prove to you," he snarled.

Moving my head to the side to get a better look at the men who were definitely interested in the hunter before me, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys, just a prank, he really is _straight_," I apologized, seeing and hearing their sad groans as they went back to their seats and to their business.

I giggled at the events and was quickly taken out of them as Dean's hand grabbed my arm and I was being dragged outside.

"Um…Sharae…Dean…" Sam said, looking worried.

"It's all right Sam, I can handle this," I replied just as I exited the building and was led around the corner and forced against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean barked.

"Mine? You might want to ask that question to yourself Dean. Ever since I got in your car and came with you two, it's been nothing but you calling me Haley. My name is Sharae! Get it straight for once! I may not be human, but I can still feel," I snapped.

"You're something that we hunt, I am supposed to be cautious of you even if you say that you don't feed off of humans directly. One day, you are going to snap, and I will be there to place a soaked arrow through your heart and a blade through your neck."

"Gordon Walker rubbed off on you I see, or were you originally this black and white?"

I stood there pinned to the brick, my blue eyes searching his green, finding him sorting what I was saying out. Apparently, being compared to Gordon struck a huge nerve.

"Hunters see no shades of gray, unless they actually witness what they thought was all bad being good, then they do," I paused, "Listen, Dean. You and I might not get along right now, but you have to understand that I'm one of the good. You have to understand…that I need your help to find the cure and save my life."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Living With A Vampire

A/N: Okay, I love this chapter. I am happy with this chapter. Sorry. It's just I've been in this mode lately that I need to feel happy about something. I mean I have a project coming up for my World Civ class and I am not happy about it. So this is the happy I need. :) Hope you enjoy!

It was strange being silent between the three of us. Sure, I was new to the whole traveling and hunting—again—but with Sam and Dean, it wasn't just the 'you're a vampire' silence anymore. Not even music was playing, so what I had said to Dean must've really done something, I mean he wasn't even thinking.

"Well this is boring. Got a hunt on a separate window on that thing Sam?" Dean asked suddenly, hinting towards the laptop in Sam's lap.

"Actually, yeah. There are a few deaths, pretty gruesome if you ask me, where girls are being tied up, tortured and even raped," Sam explained.

"Ugh," I groaned in distaste. My eyes shot to the rearview mirror finding Dean staring at me with raised brows.

"Surprising reaction," Dean commented.

"Hey, may still be a bloodsucker, but I still have many human thoughts and feelings."

"How so?" I scoffed at the dirty grin spreading across his face and I smacked him upside the head as he chuckled.

"Anyways, Dean, these girls were then found dumped at the doorsteps of their loved ones," Sam continued.

"And how is this supernatural at all? Sounds more like some sick, twisted fuck that got his freak on. Literally."

There was a pause as Sam inhaled letting it out in a huge sigh saying that he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Well, here is the unusual part…" Sam began. Yep, I predicted it.

"The killer was seen every time the girls were taken. Each time, same guy, and Dean, that guy is dead. The police reports say the guy died sometime in the 1800's and I double-checked to make sure," he finished.

Okay, that is just a whole new level of nasty and completely wrong.

'_Welcome to our life,'_ Dean thought.

"What morgue are we going to?" I asked, interrupting the hunter discussion that the brothers were dialed into.

It had almost appeared like they didn't even know I was there, however with Dean actually thinking to me in his head confirmed they did still know.

"You honestly think that you're going to come with on the hunt?" Dean asked.

"Why not? I'm a hunter still, I might be a little rusty with the ghosts, monsters and demons, but I can manage fine," I stated.

"Oh Haley, it's not _that_ I am worried about, no, I believe you can help, but see the problem is with you being a girl. Sweetheart you'll be a target. A ghost isn't something you can grab and stop with your hands."

Was he seriously doing this again? Whatever happened to the moment back at the diner? The, 'do not call me Haley, my name isn't Haley' thing…there must be some titanium shield built within that skull or something. Maybe he needs his ears cleaned.

"Could be a case of necromancy, you never know."

"Body would be nothing but bones by now don't you think?" Dean paused, pointing out the obvious. "Corporeal is the best guess."

I crossed my arms and sat back with a huff. He was right; it'd make more sense for a corporeal spirit than a walking zombie. Something inside my gut told me this hunt was going to go south though, like there was a very major detail missing from my knowledge. I need to see those bodies.

888

I was not really dressed correctly to be posing as anything at a morgue, thanks to my outfit, so the boys suggested I sneak in somehow. It wouldn't be problem, but it'd also just be easier to show a fake badge and ID, at least if I were caught I'd have some story to back me up. Once I was in, which by the way was not pleasant. Personally, I'd like to speak for all women in America and other countries that hiking up a building wearing what couldn't be considered clothing in any form, frustrating. Enhanced speed doesn't do a damn thing to help in my case.

The sound of voices coming from the hallway snapped me back from my inner rambling, I instantly knew who it was. Turns out it doesn't take long to charm the secretary at the desk to see a few defiled corpses. When Sam and Dean entered alone I sighed in relief, there was no way we needed the drama if there had been a tag-along.

"Get her number that fast too brushy top?" I asked over my shoulder as I opened one of the metal tombs, pulling out the occupied tray.

"You know it Haley," Dean replied with a grin and a wink, tossing back the sheet and then tensing at the sight before him.

"Yeesh. That guy really is sick and twisted," Sam commented, taking latex gloves from a compartment nearby in the room and snapping them on.

"Virgin," I mumbled under my breath blankly.

This girl had not given herself by choice, and the smell of tainted purity was heavy upon her skin. It was emitting from her to me strongly to the point it was overpowering. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned and walked from the room, down the hall and into a containment area with a huge fridge. Surprising to me was that I didn't get caught or seen, but I needed to be away from that body, I needed to feed.

Rushing to the handle on the fridge, I greedily yanked it open and grabbed multiple blood bags. Morgues held some differences apart from hospitals, but they still held blood, even if it wasn't always from a dead person. Thanks to my bag hanging off my shoulder—I knew I'd need it some point in here—I stuffed it with supplies until I had enough. In a few days someone would notice the missing bags, but until then, I hoped we were far away from this place when that happened.

"Stocking up?" a voice asked, making me immediately change my appearance to calm and collected.

It was no point in acting as if you just committed a crime when caught in an act, no matter who it was that had entered.

"Yeah. Need all the help I can get. I know hunting in the woods all the time will be difficult and not an option. I'll take the blood bags any day thank you very much," I said, shutting the fridge and pivoting around to run into Dean.

"You don't feed off humans directly, however you prefer taken blood in bags over anything else. Interesting," Dean said, staring down into my eyes.

"Well human blood in any form holds more than animal," I stuttered, quickly regaining composure when the sound of me doing so hit my attention. "I get more strength with it."

Brushing past him roughly I waited till I got to the door before glancing at him from underneath my lashes.

"Plus, it tastes better," I added.

Dean followed shortly after in an instant, not wanting to be there alone.

"Sharae…" he began, causing me to stop.

"Yeah?" I asked, facing him, noticing that he used my real name this time. Does that make it the second time he's got it right?

"Sorry about the clothes. When we are done with the job, we'll head to a department store," he finished.

I nodded my head, hearing that he was trying to be nice; I mean he was making an effort, but I also knew that what he had said wasn't what he truly wanted to say.

"Time to go, got the copied files that we asked for from the secretary, so let's get some grub and then go back to the motel to begin researching. Knowing Dean we'll need the food," Sam said coming down the hall to meet us.

"Okie dokie," I paused, "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I'll take a run back." That seemed to get their attention.

"Why?" they asked in unison. I grinned; showing a few fangs and making my eyes flash their predator color.

888

The wind felt good as I ran to the motel we checked into just after we drove into town. Speed, the rush, the energy…it all flowed through my being. This was really the only time nowadays when I felt truly alive. I had to figure out a way to manage my run with the bag, one shoulder ones were never handy much, but in the end I transformed it into a makeshift backpack, which was helpful.

Smells of pine, fresh cut grass, soft and clean earth around me filled my senses; a smile crept onto my face from the scents. Before I knew it I was at the door, my breathing erratic and I loved the many endorphins that were released and were now coursing in my body. I shook my head, growling with a wince at the hunger nagging at me. Good thing I brought back the food I need.

Turning the knob and stepping inside, I found the boys not there; at least they wouldn't have to see me feed. I wouldn't want them to lose their appetites. When the door shut, I immediately went over to the fridge, unloading bag after bag, making sure to leave two out to chow down on. Walking to the couch when I was done, I wiggled into the cushions to get comfy before my teeth emerged, pointed, deadly and eager as they sunk into the plastic.

I moaned in pleasure of the salty, telling taste and texture of the thick blood. Has it really been that long that I've fed? Let's see, I haven't fed since the day we left my town I lived in, and since I was saved by Sam and Dean…yes, that is about a week, around the time that I need to feed. I can only hold out so long after a week without, before I become ravenous. Suddenly, the engine of the Impala came to my ears and I quickly discarded the now empty bag. The hunt began for a Styrofoam cup and when I found one in one of the cabinets, I tore the second bag open, pouring the liquid into the container and throwing away the plastic in the trash.

As long as they didn't see inside the cup, I think their stomachs will be fine.

"Sharae, we're back and with pizza and beer," Dean called into the motel room.

"You can guess whose choice lunch was can't you?" Sam asked sarcastically, as they rounded the corner into the kitchen where I was.

"Come on Sam, pizza rocks. Can't always have the healthy choice now can we?" I said.

"We haven't even known you that long and I already swear that you are a clone of Dean," Sam commented, shaking his head and setting the boxes down.

"Hey Sharae, what are you drinking?" Dean asked.

"Oh this?" I asked, bringing up my cup a bit to hint at it.

"Yeah, that," Dean chuckled, stepping closer to me. I took a step back instinctively.

"I don't think you wanna know Dean."

"Why not?"

"I'm eating," I said in a monotone voice.

His face contorted like a baby's would when they ate something bad and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"That's gross."

"Hey, you asked," I pointed out, sipping delicately from the cup with my eyes on their staring and disgusted faces, "Mmmm tastes good and rich."

"I think I'm going to hurl," Sam said.

"I've suddenly shunned the idea of pizza," Dean said, pushing aside the box and reaching for a beer, exiting into the living room with Sam close behind.

"That's what you get for living with a vampire," I muttered with a smile.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. By the way, Sharae…you are an awesome friend and you rock.


	8. Something New

A/N: Another update, for some reason my muse is jumping up and down on this story. Hope you enjoy!

Sleep was avoiding me tonight. We had done some research but not enough to actually do the hunt straight away. I was on the pull out bed that came from under Dean's and it was stationed between Sam's and his just so then it'd be easy to keep watch on me. Want to bet if I even made a movement, my head just slightly clearing the mattress tops, they'd be staring back at me knife at the ready.

They were still a bit cautious and neither of them ate lunch or dinner the rest of the day. I even went outside to eat from my cup and they didn't. Was it maybe the thought that I was still eating blood? Possibility. Half a bag I had and a burger they brought back for me, but no chowing down for them. I hope it grows onto Sam and Dean; I wouldn't want them to starve on my account.

Dean's snoring was starting up and Sam's came shortly after, also adding on to the no sleeping ordeal.

'_Stop thinking so much I can barely sleep either,'_ Dean's thought interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, it's not like I am doing it on purpose, it'd be worse if we shared dreams, that's thinking too isn't it?

'_Yes, but that is subconscious, but considering you aren't asleep shut up Sharae.'_

Make me.

Yelping in surprise as a pillow hit me in the face, I growled in my chest. A pillow? Really immature.

'_Had to try something,'_ Dean thought.

The sound of shifting on sheets filled the room and I turned my head to the left to find Dean's eyes on me, attentively. Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?

'_Don't you know it's rude to think aloud?'_

Not my fault.

So what, I was making excuses, but come on it's not like I did this or even asked for it and it was on my nerves too. There was no one I could go to for an answer to this, or give a request to have it stop, but my thoughts are my thoughts.

'_We know a psychic if that helps. Preferably, I'd rather not go see Missouri.'_

Why the hell would he want to go there? Way to go off topic.

'_No that's her name, Missouri Mosley.'_

Psychic…I think I'll pass. There is always something about them that makes me question if they are _really_ true, or fakes know it. For my sake, I'm with Dean on this, I don't want to go and see her either.

'_Thank God. In all truth, I wouldn't be surprised if I get a call because of this conversation. She always seems to just know. "Boy if you dare do this I'm going to whack you with a spoon."'_

Dean's memory of her saying that took on the voice of the woman, also with his tone detectable underneath. I laughed out loud just a little, but managed to quiet the rest as not to wake Sam up.

God, I can't sleep.

'_Walk?'_ Dean suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea and it did sound good, maybe I'd get tired from the walk and also it might not be horrible being with Dean. I sighed. Wait…what? Sighing and liking Dean's company? He better not have heard that because I can't like him. Vampire…hunter…those things do not mix, then again I'm also a hunter but that's different. Obviously he didn't hear if he isn't even thinking a reply in my head, unless he learned how to tune himself out to keep things private. Maybe I can do that too.

I declare this thought process private. There. Done. Right?

888

To my joy, it was a nice night. Clear skies, beautiful moon, quiet and empty streets surrounding Dean and me. Just him and I. Me, myself, and Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. Why are my thoughts lingering on this man?

"So tell me more about this cure," Dean said, breaking the silence. If I knew better, I could've sworn that was a smug grin on his face.

Shrugging it off, I replied. "Well at first I thought that I was a goner, going to stay this way forever, then, I found this book…a journal…it belonged to some hunter named Daniel Elkins," I began.

Dean's expression changed to that of recognition at the mention of the name and I wasn't at all shocked. Hunters knew other hunters, but then again there were some out in the world that thought they were all alone on their adventure.

"He wasn't the author of it though, nope, just it's handler and protector," I continued.

"Whom did it belong to originally?" Dean asked.

"The journal was the property of a man by the title Samuel Colt," I paused, "Contained in the journal were many things, including the structure of a gun that can kill anything. A few pages past there were information about a cure for vampirism."

I remember the feelings that washed over me at the discovery of there being a cure. I wanted to find it desperately and the idea that many like me knew, they'd go and get it to only help themselves. More of the population of my kind, however, would seek it out to destroy it because they love being what they have become.

"Thing is, the journal never mentioned anything about the location and Daniel had no clue. Only reason he didn't kill me was because he knew I was suffering and that I had hope in finding the cure. Wished me luck and sent me on my way," I finished, my hands fisting into balls at my sides from the cold.

There was no way I was going to put on my make shift clothes before we left, so I remained in the loaned pajamas from Dean. His scent lingered on the material, flooding my nostrils, and it was intoxicating…mouthwatering, but not in the 'I want to eat him' kind of sense. No. More like, a girl thing.

"Here, you must be cold," Dean said, shrugging off his leather jacket, old brown, and worn too many times, placing the item on my shoulders. Funny, you'd think that vampires were cold all the time; actually we are very warm.

I had no time to protest at his actions and in the end I slipped my arms through the sleeves, hugging the warmth and scent to me. Okay, so there was no denying that I held attraction to him, but still…there were many reasons why it wouldn't work. I, however, will not list them. Call me whatever, saying I am just making this up, that it _could_ work. Could it though? That is my question.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked.

"You need my help," he replied. I didn't believe him for a minute.

"What? It's true," Dean retorted.

"It's not that I doubt you, it's just that I doubt you."

He groaned and gave a slight smile. "I usually do not like the touchy feely, chick flick crap, but you have to promise to keep it secret from anybody. Even Sam."

"I vow to you my country, all earthly things above," I sang raising my hand in a sign of Girl Scout honor.

"Cute," he paused, "Homeland?"

My eyes blinked fast at his words. "I'm going to pretend you didn't know that song and move on in my life happy and content," I said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. My mom loved that song when she used to be alive, it's the only reason why I know it. Anyways, you've grown on me. Fast too."

"Aw, that's adorable brushy top, I feel the same way," I joked. Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ far from the truth. If only he knew.

"Seriously, and you better not peep a word that I had a moment."

"I never promised," I said, batting my lashes with a smile.

"Correct, but you _vowed_," Dean informed.

"Damn," I cursed, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"We better head back. Getting tired and we'll need the sleep for tomorrow," he pointed out.

I nodded in understanding. Before I knew it I was being pulled into his side as we walked, and I couldn't help but savor the moment and I snuggled closer. Yep, definitely a nice night.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Complications

A/N: Okay, so I am updating like crazy on stories and my friend Sharae, the real one, is really anxious to read more. She is my muse for this story. It seems that whenever I am in my first period class on 'A' days, I always write this story. I don't know why, but it always comes out with a turn of good material. Anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy!

There was no way I missed this part of hunting. Research didn't fit well with me and I'd like to think I am challenged equally with it. In school I got good grades, but in training I only managed to ace some of the requirements. For instance, Latin, hand-to-hand combat, weapon handling and cleaning, but whenever the word research was tossed around I went the other direction. Apparently I wasn't the only one lacking, Dean was the same way, Sam said it shocked him at how much Dean and I were alike, I mean I have yet to see the similarities between us.

After talking to him last night he actually offered to share his bed with me. He said that the reason was because those pull out beds were shit and it was cold in the room. Well Dean wasn't wrong about either of those things, plus the added warmth didn't have me complaining. There is something about Dean that is more than what he is letting on for people to believe, I think knowing 'Homeland' was evidence enough of a softer side.

Speaking of the hunter, he decided to go out for coffee and doughnuts, that man was full of things. My fingers popped out under the table as I counted the main ones; women, sex, booze, sex, hunting, sex, his car, and sex. I am pretty sure each one led to the other or involved some form of testosterone.

"Hello…Sharae…" Sam drew out, waving his hands in the air in my peripheral vision. I blinked a few times noticing I had just begun to stare at the front door longingly.

Seriously, this whole 'feeling attracted to Dean' was starting to get annoying and making the heat rush to my cheeks.

Clearing my throat I turned my head to look at Sam, waiting for him to speak.

"He'll be back soon," Sam assured.

"Oh, I know. I was hoping he was going to get additives for the coffee and no cream filled pastries, that's all," I stated, returning my eyes to the research I hadn't even started yet.

"Anyways, I found something more about this guy. His name is Zachariah Harding," he informed.

"Do tell," I said, standing up and away from as much of the books I could, sitting next to him, I leaned inwards to get a better look at his findings.

I managed to goad Sam earlier into loaning one of his sweatshirts and sports shorts, I was drowning in both, but out of the brothers Sam actually held other forms of pants. Dean _didn't_ do shorts. There was just no way I was going to continue wearing that Hell of an outfit.

"Well, he isn't a priest," Sam began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's just…never mind. However, he was reported to the police for abuse to his children. No accounts stated that these were true so he was set free and later on convicted of rape and murder of his eldest daughter and her friends," Sam finished.

"So basically the sick and twisted aspect was dead on."

"No kidding. His body was dumped into a lake due to his heinous crimes." Okay, perv of the century on our hands. Hmm…only heads after females…

'_That are virgins,'_ Dean's thought process entered my head, instantly finishing my sentence.

How the hell did he hear my thoughts that far away? Now it's long distance too? Great my own personal walkie-talkie. Earth to brushy top, come in brushy top, and please state your business.

'On the road and getting the low down on the hunt from you while Sam speaks. From what I gather, you were thinking about being bait weren't you?'

There was no way, even if we shared minds, there was no chance I was going to answer that.

'_You were, weren't you? Well it wouldn't work. It requires a…'_

Virgin, yes, I know. Doesn't he realize that not every girl has spread their legs and jumped on the saddle? It's a choice, and sure I may never get married now with my current issue, but that's what the cure was there for. If and when I found it, I wanted to still be pure and held true to my commitment.

'_Wow, been a long time, like, high school, since I met one.'_

Maybe he thought the countless he's been with hadn't been, but I could tell just by smelling the lingering essences printed onto him forever, pouring off of him like perfume.

Yep, a few lying virgins who managed to get away with it, none of them ever regretting the first time being with Dean, and I understand a little on why.

'_You do huh?'_ My eyes widened. Nothing is ever private anymore! I really, really hope he didn't hear my thoughts last night.

'_Aren't you going to answer my question? It's rude to leave a man hanging.'_ Yeah, but he does it so many times with women I bet that he doesn't even care to think about _their_ feelings.

Shaking my head and placing it in my hands with a huff, won't he just please let it be?

"Are you okay Sharae?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Please tell your brother to shut up though," I replied, rubbing my temples gently with closed eyes.

I could almost imagine being in the drivers seat of the Impala, behind the wheel, with the wind whipping at me as the radio played, 'Bad Case of Loving You.' Now that I think about it more, I could feel all those things. Great, not only was the thought sharing unbearable, but also now I could see through his eyes? Could he do it too? I mean I was dressing this morning when he was still asleep…if it works only with closed eyes, I swear if he saw…he'd get a good view of a fist coming at him.

'_Hold on there doll face. No need to jump to conclusions. I did not see _anything_ that wasn't worth seeing.' _I am going to kill him!

"Whoa, Sharae relax. Calm down. Dean, shut the hell up in her head all right?" Sam said, wincing as I gripping his thigh. I hadn't really taken in the fact that I had reached out in anger, but now I was crushing the tall man's leg bone and I began to apologize as my face exploded with hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sam," I said, rubbing the spot lightly to remove the pain. Okay, so doing that wasn't helping either.

God! Men and their arousal! My hand shot into my lap and I stood so fast I didn't give Sam time to react further than he already…did. I was out the door and leaning against the cold brick wall, sinking down to the ground with a sigh.

"Men and their stupid fucking arousal," I mumbled.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and a shout out to Sharae, love ya tons!


	10. Fights Ahoy!

A/N: Another update. Something to get my mind off of things, like for instance getting dumped by my boyfriend the other night, well ex-boyfriend now…anyways, writing is an escape for me and today wasn't even an 'A' day. Nope. 'B' day. Tomorrow will be an 'A' day, so I'll probably write more again then. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

By the time I returned to the room, Sam had found a ritual to take part in the killing of ol' Zachariah. Of course in order for it to work I had to let him in on my little secret too; he was different than Dean. He said that it was good I wasn't ashamed of it because it is nice to see that even things like hunting and becoming a vampire, it doesn't change people.

When Dean got back, the thoughts were slamming at me full force and a major migraine started to kick in. I think I managed to block some of them off, but most of them were about how stupid we are to use me, an "inexperienced girl" to be the bait. That comment could've gone another direction, but there was no way I was going to get bubbled about that. Inexperienced in hunting…my ass. I do it all the time, even if it is only animals and for food. My instincts could come in handy for other things. Like they would've known that virgins were involved in the first place.

'_Inexperienced in bed? Yes.'_

I growled deep in my throat, flashing my eyes at Dean where he sat packing the guns and rock-salt shells. Sam was loading another bag full of herbs, candles, matches, gasoline, and salt. Not only did the ritual have to take place, but also Sam and Dean had to dive for the body on the bottom of the lake, bring it back up and burn it.

"Like I said, this is too dangerous. Once Sam and I jump into that water he'll come after Sharae faster than she can say sex," Dean said.

Sex! He needs to get off of that. I mean seriously, it's a choice you moron, not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants at a young age.

"Must you speak of me like I'm not here?" I asked.

"Dean, she is still a hunter, it doesn't matter about the vampire deal. She can handle herself," Sam stated. At least someone was defending me.

"Really? I'll wait to see it when she stops playing the damsel in distress."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, standing up and planting my hands on my hips.

"Damsel, yes. Distress, I don't think so."

"Oh, so the Gordon thing wasn't distress material?"

Sam sighed in annoyance; I could tell he couldn't believe that they were getting into that, frankly, neither could I.

"She was up against a hunter who was out of his mind Dean! She didn't have a chance with him torturing her like he was!"

"Exactly! She will _not_ stand a chance as a hunter with that display of action! The only reason Gordon got her was because she let her guard down. You do that in this job and you're dead."

"That is enough!" I yelled, stalking over to the two who had gradually stepped closer to each other and pushed Dean away from Sam.

I didn't expect to be hit though. With one move my head snapped to the left, tingling and burning, as the blow echoed in the room. My hand rose to my cheek where I was backhanded and I couldn't help the stinging tears forming in my eyes, the growl emitting from me, or the change in eye color.

"Should've kept true to you being a jackass," I barked, snapping my teeth at him as I grabbed one of the duffels and headed out the door and towards the car.

I saw him flinch, I saw the anger and guilt fighting for dominance in his own eyes, but I _didn't _dare stick around in the room to see more.

888

The car ride was quiet, including my head. None of his thoughts were present. When we pulled up to the lake I felt like I was wearing a red flashing Virgin Alarm like in the movie Spaceballs. I set up at my station by the tree close to the waterline and made a protective circle of salt and ground herbs around it. Dean had come over to where I was, and to be honest, I didn't want to talk right now.

"Listen, Sharae, I'm sorry," he said.

"You're only saying it for the hit. Well, that part was already forgotten Dean. Go back to Sam and dive into the damn water," I ordered, striking a match against the sand paper on the matchbox, shouting, "I'm all set!"

Slowly, I lit the candles one by one, eyes closed and chanting the Latin ritual clear and precise.

"Ready to go fish there, Sammy?" Dean yelled with a chuckle as he went back to the where he once stood at the waterline by Sam. Sarcasm to cover up something…oh hell yeah.

"For lesson one Dean, this is going to be really shitty fishing," Sam joked.

Shortly after the candles were all lit, I hear the splashes signifying they were doing their part of the job.

"Alright you evil son of a bitch. Get it," I muttered, extinguishing the flame on the match as I finished the ritual to summon him to me.

My eyes immediately changed, the fangs appearing with a lion-like growl, and my fingernails grew to claws. A chill sent through my spine at the sound of male laughter floating in air.

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty," it whispered.

"Throw me a ball of yarn, maybe I'll play with it," I grinned, spreading my hands.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" it paused, "So feisty…animal…I like."

My body flung into the air and slammed into the tree where the protective circle was stationed. All my vampire looks disappeared and went back inside without my command. I struggled against the invisible force holding me…both of me. I wish Sam and Dean would hurry their asses up!

"You're different than the others," the voice came from my right and I glanced over to find a man, solid, dirty, and grinning. "This should be interesting."

"Yeah well if you think you're taking anymore innocence away, you've got another thing coming you sick bastard."

He was in front of me in a flash, the circle having absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, and it was then I knew I was screwed. I cringed as his hand reached out and lightly brushed from my temple down to my jaw, the nauseating aroma coming off his spirit.

"So pretty," he commented, leaning in and pressing his lips to my own.

I screamed with my mouth shut, afraid and desperate to not open it up and let him in. Where were the boys? They should've been up for air soon if they didn't find the body yet. Here I was, being groped, kissed, and possibly close to getting raped and there was no sign of them.

"Hey toasty!" Dean's voice boomed.

The spirit separated from me and I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes settled on the brothers standing a good ways away from where they originally dove in.

"Burn dude burn," Dean said; flicking open his Zippo, tossing it onto the watery corpse, and setting the remains alight. Zachariah Harding screamed in agony as the flames consumed him and when his spirit vanished I was glad to be let free. I may be all for the economy, but I never really wanted to actually _hug_ a tree in my life.

"You okay there, Haley?"

"Peachy," I replied, "Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sharae."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Primal

**A/N: Another update, sorry it took so long, been busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)**

Okay, the damsel in distress card was played, but I have a good argument in place for why I couldn't defend myself. One: the spirit held me against my will. Two: First hunt in a while. Three: I was saved wasn't I? It was better to have me in the state I was, other than having him change course and go after the boys when they needed to get the remains.

Right now I'm in Dean's clothes, on the couch and eating a one-pint of ice cream. Television and Dean was a different matter. He was hogging the remote like no other, drinking a beer and nearly hogging the couch I was practically curled up on; feet near me and I was wishing I was on the other end of the stick, actually, it was preferred.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked from his spot on his bed. Looks like someone is tired, me too, however, from being asked that question nonstop by him.

"Sam, she is. Stop asking, it's getting annoying," Dean replied.

The bedside lamp went out soon after he answered and even I knew Sam gave Dean a look or flipped him off...I'll go with the first option.

"I'm going to get dressed, don't go anywhere," Dean said, standing up and going over to his duffel for clothes before heading into the bathroom.

He had the right idea, we had a long night, I was tired, the couch was kind of getting comfy now that I think about it...at the thought I couldn't help but close my eyes. Problem was that I didn't feel like I was asleep and moving. Why wouldn't my brain shut up? The one distinct and nagging 'how stupid we were to do what we did as a plan' bullet came at me and I wanted to shield it away, did my mind care that I was trying to relax and sleep?

_'Sharae could have gotten raped.'_

The single thought echoed and fueled my need to keep, what was the word, dressing? What a weird dream. I found myself separating from my body as if I were floating or going through one of those things that some people claimed they could do, astral projection. I stepped back to get a new sense of what was going on in my dream, thing is, I wasn't expecting to see Dean in front of me, well, me, in a way, or was it me that was him?

Anyways, he was standing there getting ready to clothe himself for the night. Oh god, turn away! If you have any decency you'd turn away! I can't though, that's the issue. My eyes lingered on him, his back muscles rippling as he removed his shirt, causing the amulet around his neck to lift and fall back into place. He carelessly discarded the item in his grip making my attention fly to his hands; calloused, controlling, powerful, hunter's hands.

A hunter, that's what he was, why wasn't the fact getting through to me...Dean equals hunter and I equal vampire, again, those things do not mix. Wait! Hold it! The alarm is going off! Warning: Avert Eyes Sharae! The pants are coming off and he walking over to the shower! Avert! Avert! Retreat! Suddenly, my eyes snapped open as I inhaled deeply. The sound o the water hitting the porcelain tub and tiles in the other room came to my attention, telling me that what I saw was not a dream. I sighed in relief that I had managed to escape before something extreme happened.

Standing abruptly, I rushed into the kitchen to place the ice cream back and went over to the vacant bed and crawling in. If Dean wanted to share still, I don't know if I'd be fine. He'd better keep his hands where they won't be missing from his side.

What if he wanted to kick me back onto the pull out? The only reason would be because of the hunt that went down tonight. I wish he'd stay on one thought so I could go to sleep. That's all I asked for in the first place, was some nice sleep for my tired mind. Dean was still pissed off, but that wasn't what made me tense him in shock. He couldn't stop thinking about _me_.

888

A part of me wondered if I thought too much. I don't know why that suddenly peeked my interest. We had left the motel and were now on the road, and hearing Dean in my head constantly babbling, it made me wonder if I sounded like that all the time to him. All I do is talk to myself, and I'd be annoyed too if I had to listen to this 24/7. The idea of what Dean was thinking was intriguing on some level, it proved that he did care, but in a way that a boyfriend would when jealous.

I should have been more specific when I said that he was thinking about me, he was thinking more about what Zachariah was doing. Ugh, I am so glad that spirit is laid to rest, and not the pleasant kind. Seriously though, he was going through all the ways he could have hurt that guy and I was surprised at the colorful streak of it. He barely even knew me, didn't like me much, and here he is overreacting like this.

My mind didn't feel like dwelling on it too much and besides it appeared as if it found something to its fancy. I jumped in my spot at the realization of the chosen specimen. The images, feelings, smells of Dean invaded me. Seeing him last night, the way he looked without the many layers...almost vulnerable.

Where I sat in the backseat gave me a good view of his back, even though clothed, I could see the bare skin flashing before me, a longing to run my hands over the dips and dents that defined his body so well. My breathing had hitched and I gripped the upholstery to keep me where I was. Being kind of animal-like as a vampire had its down sides, it had a few main drives in its blood; feed, power, and of course, mating.

I am staying true, Virgin till marriage. I could repeat this so many times but it still doesn't dull the desires within. Not only was the beast liking Dean, it liked Sam practically equal right about now. There was something in the young hunters blood that makes him a tasty target, a worthy target. I couldn't place what it was, but it smelled fantastic.

Gripping tighter on the seats, I am pretty sure I almost tore into the leather, I roared from my throat coming across sounding like a lion. The boy's heads snapped to me, and Dean began to pull over. Sam's hand reached to his back, trying stealthily to pull out his .35 glock loaded with bullets soaked and filled with dead man's blood. Glad they took this whole vampire thing to heart, however, this wasn't a case for the bullets because I wasn't hungry.

"Sharae..." Sam started once the car stopped.

"Are you okay? Do you need another of your blood bags?" Dean asked.

I couldn't answer, I was trembling so bad, fighting to stay where I sat, but of course the beast won out. My body launched into the front seat, tackling Sam and straddling him. Alarm! Ding, ding, ding! Whoo! Whoo! Eh, eh! Climb off and away from the hunter! Damn, he smells so good though; I moaned.

"Is she needing to feed?" Dean asked again, grabbing my arms and trying to keep me from leaning in and kissing Sam.

"I don't think so. No fangs or anything else like that. What could it be?" Sam questioned, trying hard to push away and place distance in between.

Feeling a heavy tug on my biceps, I whipped around and turned on the elder, he was just as intoxicating, and not only did my mind think thoughts about him, my body _needed_ him.

Sue me, I don't even know him that well, I'm a vampire, and I can already tell I have an attraction towards the guy, no matter how much I try to deny it. God, why aren't they doing anything? Here I am, looking like I'm attacking them, when really my primal part is in the heat it suffers though monthly, like a period...Knock me out already guys! How hard is it to realize that is the only way to make me stop? Just do it!

_'Whatever you say,'_ Dean thought.

Black clouded my vision as the butt of a gun hit me on the head. Well, that worked.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Let's Go

**A/N: Update is here. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

I groaned. There was a nasty pain in my head and I didn't know how I got it, actually, I didn't remember falling asleep either.

"Haley...Haley..." a voice slowly and melodiously spoke.

I cool feel a warm hand on my forehead and I couldn't help but raise my own and brush it away groggily. Man, my head really hurt.

"She awake Dean?"

"Give her a minute, I think she's coming to."

"My name isn't Haley..." I grunted, my eyes fluttering open and I caught sight of the brothers looking at me. Dean was sitting on the bed, and Sam was leaning against the doorframe into the motel room. "When did we move in?" I asked sarcastically, stretching my legs, arms, and torso where I lay, making weird small sounds come out of me from the actions.

"Yesterday," Sam replied.

"Yesterday!" I exclaimed, sitting up fast and instantly regretting it as a sensation of fatigue hit hard, "Bile...rising...bucket...can...BOWL!"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"She means she feels sick Dean," Sam said, leaving the room briefly and soon after entering with the trashcan and placing it in my grateful and rushing hands. I breathed in and out slow and deep to control the nausea and so far it was working. There was no way I wanted to empty out the contents of my stomach.

"Yesterday?" I asked this time, the question coming out in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I chided Dean about how he hit you on the back of the head too hard."

"Dandy," I paused, giving two thumbs up, "Wanna tell me what happened that led up to the knock, knock, lights out?"

"You had this weird look on your face, and then you lunged at us," Sam answered.

Flashes of what occurred appeared through my mind and I gave an apologetic expression to them. "Sorry."

"For a minute there I thought you had starved yourself and were gunning for our blood," Dean commented.

I wouldn't blame him. A hunter can't really tell the difference between hunger and primal urges. Not my fault that when becoming a vampire, it's like becoming an animal. You get the care package.

"Oh come on, you knew I had fed that day, I'm not that stupid and homicidal to not eat." There was no way he'd get it, then again, Dean being Dean, he just might. Which is a good reason why I wasn't going to tell him...including Sam.

"Explan--"

"Did you find a hunt while I was in the cuckoo's nest?" I asked, looking directly at Sam and ignoring Dean's eyes.

"Not yet. Although, there is nothing that says we can't head into town tonight, grab some grub and drinks at the bar and grill I saw coming in, and asking if anything has been going on lately," he answered, causing me to nod my head.

They couldn't know, they just couldn't, and maybe going out tonight was a good thing. Find a hunt possibly in a town like this, yeah. "Let's go then," I said, climbing off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Don't you want to change?" Sam asked.

"Not like I can. I don't have any clothes, remember?" Dean rolled his eyes at my words and disappeared into the corner out of my view before returning with a clean, not stained or worn out, duffel that was loaded with something inside.

"Here. Went shopping for you. Guessed your sizes, but I think they should fit," he said, tossing it at me. I caught it swiftly and stared at it in amazement.

"Thanks," I said, moving past them and into the bathroom to change into my _new _clothes.

Searching through the bag, I discovered many things that I wore on a regular basis or would have loved to wear but didn't have enough money. Being hunters, I seriously doubted they had that type of money lying around. One thing...fake credit cards. Nice. I pulled out a black camisole, spaghetti strap, and a pair of low waist jeans that would definitely hug my curves spectacularly, along with a few under garments. How the boys could buy me these, it would've been interesting to see.

"Love the clothes though," I said, putting on the items, turning and checking myself in the bathroom mirror. I didn't look half bad.

Exiting the bathroom I entered the other, finding Sam and Dean in their designated areas; Sam on the laptop, and Dean on the couch watching television. When I made my presence known by dropping the bag to the floor loudly, their attention slowly settled on me and held there.

"Whoa..." Sam breathed.

No words left Dean.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Actually Sharae, we should've gotten you new clothes and out of the old ones long ago," Dean commented, him and his brother standing up and halting a few steps away.

Oh yeah, this was good. I just woke up from suffering a head injury yesterday from the very reason of being part animal, and now they were looking at me like they were the ones having to suffer the animal within. Yep. We were all just animals, maybe me more so than others.

"Thank you Dean."

"Let's hit that bar shall we?"

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Crazy

**A/N: Another update, how you enjoy! :)**

It was nice to be out and to have fun. Relax. Although, I shouldn't be talking about relaxing when really I've only been on one job since being with Sam and Dean. They need it more than I do. I've been having it for two whole years, but just running away and hiding from Gordon Walker all the time, that's a chore all on its own.

When we arrived at the bar in town, I didn't expect it to be so crowded. Then again, I hadn't been to this kind of place since Tori made me go to one in the past few months. I remember she said that vampires couldn't get drunk and that it was no big deal, we were immortal now. Yeah right.

The moment the substance entered my body, I couldn't come done from it, every nerve was on hyper drive and I wanted to jump up and down. In fact, I did just that. I scared her I am sure, because the next morning I woke up to find her holding a tape recorder and playing back all the jumbled and insanely random words I had when in that state. I guess I should be grateful now that she isn't here, if she were, there is no doubt she'd show anyone and everyone, including the boys. That, and if she were here, she'd be all over them.

"What do you want to drink?" Dean asked, tapping me on the shoulder as he slid into the other side of the booth across from me, along with Sam who shifted to the middle. The thought of if he tried to escape it'd be impossible, the only way he could go is under the table and who knew what lurked under there.

I shuddered, causing Dean to chuckle. "Cold Haley?" he asked.

"No. I'll have a club soda," I answered.

"Oh come on, you were an eager beaver to come here, and sure Sam suggested it, which is weird beyond belief for him, but you at least have to drink and I mean drink."

"I refuse. Last time I actually did drink, I put myself the person who knew me in danger."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating? Waiter!" he called, my eyes widened as he held up 3 fingers and mouthed the words 'beer'.

"Dean, no! I am not over exaggerating."

"Live a little Sharae."

"Funny, considering I am dead," I scowled. His face screwed up into confusion, before settling into realization of what I was saying.

"Sorry princess, hanging around with you a lot and all, seems like you are one of us."

"You mean, minus the blood consumption and what not?" I asked with a smirk. Oh yeah, I got him good.

"Do not."

"Hey, no reading thoughts, we are in a public place."

"Hasn't stopped me before."

I rolled my eyes at him as the waiter came over and placed our beverages on the table. Dean handed him a credit card, fake, and made some whispered comment that thanks for being a vampire with good hearing I heard loud and clear. He asked to keep them coming and to just put them on the tab. "Is this some major goal of yours? Get me drunk?" I asked once the person walked away.

"Vampires don't get drunk. Your system is different and you are immortal," Dean retorted, repeating the exact same words Tori said to me. Yeah, you know nothing Dean.

"Bottoms up," he grunted, tilting back his head as he took a swig. Sam did the same, and me, I sat there staring at the bottle, I didn't dare pick it up, knowing what the end result would be.

"Sip, sip," he encouraged, picking up my bottle and holding it just inches away from my mouth.

"I'd rather not," I said, lightly pushing it towards him with one finger.

"If you don't, I will make you."

How? How could he possibly make me drink? I was stronger, faster, and the odds were in my favor if he tried something because I was a vampire.

_'Yeah, but Sharae this is a public place. I thought you didn't want to do _anything_.' _

He was good, I'll give him that much. I took the beer and took a fair amount down, wincing a bit at the burning sensation, but at the same time enjoyed by the buzz now touching my inner being. I coughed a smidge when the liquid made it past my throat and I heard Sam and Dean chuckle heartily at my reaction.

"Don't laugh. Not funny," I coughed.

"Well, that cough will be gone by tonight and after a few more swigs there darlin'," Dean said.

"I swear you have a death wish."

"I have a death wish every day I am with you Sharae."

_'You being a vampire and all.'_

888

Five bottles later and I was skipping into the motel room, unable to shut up and unable to calm down. Dean was just as bad, if not worse, and Sam, well, Sam was the smart one of the three of us. He decided that one was enough for him and he'd sit the rest out to be our parental guardians. After all, we needed a designated driver with the way we were acting.

"I once had a dream that elves came with knives and guns and were trying to kill everyone because their queen told them to. I was all, 'we are not going to stand this! We need to fight!' and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy, kind like what Sam is doing now. Thing is, they got mad at her because she gave them fake pomegranate juice and so they shot her! It looked so funny! Finally they came after all of us and I got trapped in an elevator and went to a high floor and suddenly they were on that floor, they came into the elevator and it was all weird because we just stood there staring at each other," I paused, sucking in a huge breathe before continuing, "Once that door was open, I ran like the wind."

Dean was in riotous laughter, his eyes were shut tight and his face was turning red. I saw Sam give us a shake of the head, making some sound about how he would be back and that he was going to get some painkillers and coffee so then in the morning we'd be covered.

"Bring back Jim, Jack, and Jose with you!" I called after him with a laugh. When he left I turned to Dean with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I may be drunk, but I am not stupid," Dean chuckled; the giggles just couldn't leave him, which caused me to laugh also.

"Hey Dean?" I began as he walked over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I can breathe like an antler."

I giggled at his reaction to my words, deep down I knew that was the stupidest thing I could ever say, or more importantly anyone could ever say. I began to get really excited and usually my nose tends to plug up for some weird reason when I do get that way and so I guess that breathing like an antler thing was spot on since antlers couldn't breathe. Dean's hand shot out to my face and soon my nose was in the crook between his index and middle finger. I made a weird noise, making it long at the funny sound I was emitting, laughing as I did and Dean let go as his face began to pull up at the sides.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh, it makes me laugh," I paused, trying to calm my laughs to a stop, "Banana king, banana king!"

Okay, so doing that wasn't helping.

"Oh my god I am drunk," I commented, leaning closer to him as my legs began to weaken. My arms instinctively grabbed onto him and wrapped themselves around his neck as he pulled me into his arms in a princess carry.

"Come on Sharae, let's get to bed. I think all the fun is wearing you out."

"M'not tired Dea..." I mumbled. Oh yeah, I was tired, good thinking Dean.

"No problem Sharae, and glad to see that your thoughts are agreeing with me."

We came to one of the two beds and instead of pulling out the other bed underneath Dean's, he set me down onto the bed closest to the door and he climbed in after me.

"Warned ya didn' I?" I slurred.

"That doesn't stop me Sharae," he answered sleepily.

I watched his eyes close as he lazily wrapped an arm around my waist. In return, I didn't do a thing, I let him, I even curled into his chest and closed my own eyes, welcoming the sleep crawling over me.

Author End Note: Sharae doesn't drink, but that is pretty much how she acts when high on candy. Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Where, Oh Why?

A/N: Here is a new chapter, a little more intense—at least I think so—anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Sleeping felt good; my dreams stayed normal, in fact how normal can dreaming of a guy, mainly Dean, get? Last night was hazy though. I remember the first two beers and then starting on a third and that's when it all left me. God, I hope Tori doesn't play back her stupid recording. The thought of what I said would haunt me to kingdom come.

Shifting in the bed, I found it exceptionally hard to do so. Something was around my waist, warm, and I actually didn't mind. I snuggled back finding more warmth and a rock.

"Tori move your ass over," I mumbled.

"You too Sam," another voice answered.

That's when everything hit me. Gordon walker killing my friend, being saved and hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester, including, ending up drunk in bed with the very hunter I could share thoughts with.

'_That's me,'_ Dean thought.

Speak of the devil…wait did I really end up in bed with him?

My eyes shot open instantly and both Dean and I sat up. Thing is, it could've been more graceful. He grabbed onto me to steady him on the mattress so he wouldn't fall, only succeeding, however, in making us fall off my side of the bed and onto the floor instead. I grunted as his body landed on top, pinning me down.

"Nice going point Dexter," I breathed with a glare, not really caring I was indeed gripping his biceps as my legs were wrapped around his hips.

It wasn't like I could do anything about it, and knowing Dean he'd take advantage of this situation, but considering I am a vampire…he wouldn't. He doesn't _like_ the things in his line of work. Almost forgot.

"Try not to," he began, "Can you please let go?" I nodded, unlocking my limbs as he stood up, staring down at me where I lay. "If you ever find the cure, then…maybe."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last hunter and person on this earth."

"You never know, that may change Miss I can breathe like an antler."

I raised my brows in shock and my mouth hung open in awe as I got onto my feet and sat down onto the bed. This was way worse than a recording. Tori come back! Record it! Record it! I will allow you to if you just stop this torture. I'll take your way over Dean's any day.

"Who is this Tori you speak of in your head?" Dean asked, taking a seat beside me. Took him long enough, although he should've known back in the warehouse a while back. "She seems awesome," he finished.

"Oh…she _was_."

"Was?"

"Yeah, in case you didn't catch the corpse back at ol' Gordie's, she's dead. He killed her in the most despicable way imaginable for things like me," I paused to give a smile, "But yeah, she was awesome. You actually would've liked her Dean."

"Like as in she was hot, or like as in friend kind of speaking?"

"Friend. I do not check out my best friend thank you very much. I don't swing that way."

'_Which way do you swing?'_

Great, I think I just got him thinking. The sentence in my brain just confirmed it, but the dirty grin on his face just made it more believable.

"Guys. Before you even say anything, I prefer ones that aren't parading around selling their goods," I answered with a smirk.

"Look, Sharae…it's not that I hate you. I don't, I mean sleeping in bed with you kind of confirmed that. It's just that you are what I hunt and so it makes it awkward and difficult to treat you normally you know?"

"Yeah I do, but I would appreciate it if you looked past that tiny fact. In truth I am awesome and totally wild. Okay, so maybe not wild as Tori got at times but still pretty up there. If you stop calling me Haley for kicks and treat me like a human, than you'll find out more about me that you just might like."

"Is that so?" he grinned, making me roll my eyes and stand up as I headed to the bathroom to get away from his expression.

'_You can run and hide physically Sharae, but mentally is where I can get you.'_

Oh, why doesn't he stick a sock in it that sounds better, and yet, I couldn't help the shiver throughout my body at the tone in his thoughts. God, I really hope he can't hear all this. Why is it that he can hear most of the things I think but not the ones about him where I am in la-la fucking land with a gigantic desire for Dean? He mustn't have heard _everything_ I've thought to myself in the time we've been hunting together.

'_More than you know.'_

I halted in the threshold of the bathroom and turned around to find Dean standing mere inches away from me. God, he smelled so good.

"Could say the same for you but never had the chance now did I?" he grinned, stepping forwards.

I was frozen…no…stunned! What was wrong? I couldn't breathe—not that I needed to one hundred percent—I couldn't move and my head felt clouded.

"Dean…" I exhaled just as he was close enough that we were almost chest-to-chest.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head confused as I stared at him, he was still on the bed where I had left him and he was looking at me waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Um…" I paused. This was strange, so that whole thing was a total ruse, a stupid figment of my heated animal imagination? Fuck this. "Where's Sam?"

"I do not know," he answered with sarcasm and then shifting into concern. "I didn't hear anyone come in last night. I remember, even though it's a bit fuzzy, that he said that he was going to get us some medicine for when we wake up."

"He's not here?" I asked, forgetting the bathroom completely and the now creeping headache coming into the front of my skull.

Dean ignored my question and shot to his jacket by the door, rummaging through it until he found his cell phone and flipped it open only to yell in anger.

"Damn it, cell's dead."

"Should've charged it," I said, as he served me a glare.

"Check yours."

"I don't have one."

His eyes shot wide and he gave a slight twitch of his mouth to show he wasn't any happier. It was then the windows were blown in and I let out a scream.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. This Is Just Perfect

A/N: Long and intense, really intense chapter. I know I left you on a cliffy and my friend Sharae totally was pissed off because I left it on one. She was begging me to write more and fast and I finally caved and decided why the hell not? I started and couldn't stop. So here is the end result of my muse madness. Hope you enjoy! :)

I could hear the crunching of boots on glass where I lay on the motel carpet. The shattering of the windows had knocked me down for cover as I attempted at shielding my head. What the hell was that? I mean seriously, all we were doing was wondering where Sam was and then the next thing I know everything is going up in pointy shards.

"Sharae?" Dean's gruff voiced croaked and coughed from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm right next to you and if you make any sudden movements this machete will be cutting through your neck so fast you won't have time to blink," Gordon answered.

Closing my eyes, I swallowed, feeling the cold metal of the blade beginning to rest at the part of skin that had been made visible from my hair fanning to the sides around me. How did he find me, more importantly us? It had been what…a week or two? Yeah, that sounds right since I last saw him. Damn he's speedy.

'_No kidding,'_ Dean thought.

"Took me awhile, but I finally caught the trail. Blood bags from a morgue…honestly…led me straight to you. I pretty much knew then and there that you would be out of the town in a flash, so I had to jump ahead of you. Working a case, trying to be all good vampire and gain trust in these boys who don't have a brain in their skull when it comes to when evil is evil."

"Black and white Walker. Find the shade of gray. It's brighter than the side you're walking," I snapped.

I grunted. Oh yeah, definitely not smart to back sass the hunter holding the sharp object, considering it was now digging just slightly into the flesh. Thankfully, there was no dead man's blood. Nope. Gordon wouldn't need it this time. He had us where he wanted us. Now the only question was, where the fuck was Sam? Did Gordon do anything to him? He better not have or I swear to God I won't leave him alive again if that's the last thing I do.

'_You and me both.'_

"Sleeping with the enemy Dean. Wow, I took you for more than that. Then again, I guess I was wrong, or was I right? I never told you, but you sure stink of sexual lust when you enter rooms. Daddy didn't teach you a thing did he besides the hunt. What was meant to be killed and meant to be saved…" Gordon spoke.

"Can we please stop the monologuing, it's getting kind of old and boring. Like those educational films they showed in school," Dean smirked.

Gordon never left me where I lay and I was amazed at the kind of control it took for him to not just smack one on Dean. The sound of a blade hitting wood and embedding itself into it came to my ears suddenly, and those thoughts were wiped out then and there.

"Missed me. Care to try again?" Dean asked.

"Don't test me, believe me, you aren't the one I'm here to sentence."

"Oh, so this is like a jury thing?" I asked, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

I just didn't know when to shut up did I? A pressure was placed on my head as it was being crushed down into the glass and I winced and gasped at the pain. Sure, wounds would be healed with the vampire factor, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Out of the corner of my sight I could see something at the window, tall, lanky, a brown mop thing of some weird ass sort, and it was then I realized it was non other than Sam. Well, we knew one thing. Sam was safe.

'_Great, now if he could come help the poor unfortunate souls who are in need.'_

He needs to know that his brother is trying his best. He can't always go in guns blazing. It can get the victims, or in this case hostages and one victim, hurt or decapitated. I was just not willing to take the chance to have a Columbian necktie thank you very much.

Sam slowly began to creep inside through the broken window, and I couldn't look away even if I tried, but I was inquiring as to how he could get past Gordon when he was fucking right there and in such a short distance too. Stealth was not in the young Winchesters vocabulary when it came to his height, but somehow he was managing beautifully. Now if he could sneak up from behind and take Gordon out I will be free from that blade that had now returned to it's favorite spot.

"I wouldn't do that Sam."

Damn it.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Sam snickered.

"No, but if you take another step I will do so to your fang friend here."

"Come on Gordon, you said it yourself. The stealing of the blood bags was enough to lead you here to us, but considering they were blood bags and not dead bodies, you know that she isn't bad. She won't turn with the way she is going."

"Oh I have no doubt in that. You don't think I didn't sort through all that information? That yes, she isn't killing humans, however, she _isn't_ one. It's unnatural for ones who don't have a beating heart, pumping blood that runs through their system…think of zombie movies. Empty shell, thirst for some human part, just not brains for this one."

"There is a cure, we are looking for it," Sam began.

"Cure? That's shit; there is no such thing. Even if there was, she doesn't deserve it. None of them do."

"What so the deserved thing we do get is death? A blood bath as a funeral?" I asked incredulously, hating what was being said.

I could feel the hunter glance down at me thoughtfully as if realizing that I had a voice and was there to speak my side of the story. I plead innocent your honor!

"Fine, you want this bitch so bad, try and stop me from doing my civic duty to mankind."

His arm rose with the machete in hand and I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath as I prepared for the blow, only to get tugged out of the way on the ground. The tugging caused me to roll up onto my feet as I realized that Dean had got me and was heading to the bathroom while Sam fought Walker.

"Dean, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked once we got inside.

"Look at you, I'm almost flattered. I'm fine Sharae. Just stay until we finish with Gordon, in case anything happens, climb out the window and run. Don't stop, don't turn back, and keep going. You got me?"

"Yeah but Dean…"

"No buts, no matter how good looking they might be," Dean grinned with a wink as he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The sounds of the battle raged through the wood and I stared intently as if I could see right through. I screamed out loud when the feeling of cuts were being made upon me, and yet I refused to look down to see what was going on. There was no danger in the room and I was getting injured, and that's when my vision switched. I was not alone anymore; instead I stood blocking hits, exchanging a few too while taking some. My view was from Dean's point, this I knew. It had happened twice before to me, but it was happening again, and now I was getting his wounds? As if life couldn't get any sweeter.

Another scream tore from my throat, this time long and painful as I was back in my body on the tiled floor of the restroom. A deep gash had been made just above my right hipbone and blood was seeping out everywhere. I was losing blood. This wasn't good, not for me, but mainly not for Dean either. Problem is, what if Dean's were only minor, and I was getting the major? Fate was making it more severe for me…

"Dean!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes as my back arched and I screamed once more.

"Sam, something is wrong with Sharae! Check on her! I'll handle Gordon!" Dean's voice growled and came to my attention.

No. No, Dean you come in and check on me. You are doing this. The longer you stay in battle, the more it'll make it worse for me. I'm a vampire for fuck's sake! Blood loss is not good! AHGOD! My nails grew longer as the fangs protruded from my gums, and I could feel the animal taking over just enough to help my body regenerate and get into working order. It wasn't doing a damn thing whatsoever though.

That's when everything came to a halt. The beast retracted and the inflictions upon my body were no more. Something must've gone down. It was extremely quite now for some reason and that was very eerie. My eyes were trained on the knob of the bathroom door and when it turned I cringed back into the cabinets I was close to.

"Sharae?" Sam's voice came softly.

"Sam…" I whispered.

Both brothers entered and apparently my assumptions were correct, Dean got the minor and I got the major leagues written all over me.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, rushing to my side.

"Guess it's more than just sights and thoughts huh?" I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah apparently. Sam, I need you to get the blood bags out of the fridge, pack them up, get the car loaded fast, and set my jacket down in the backseat. I'll get Sharae to the Impala, but I need you to do this. We have to go before Gordie wakes up from his beauty nap."

I was lifted into Dean's arms like a little girl and I never felt so tired or comfortable in my life. When we got into the previously recognizable living room, I saw the tinted hunter laying on the floor unconscious. Sam came running past us with bags as we headed to the black classic.

"Dean, there weren't any blood bags left," Sam said as we arrived at the backseat doors.

"What?" Dean asked harshly.

"We were supposed to stock up today remember, we've had it planned?"

"Looks like that we will have to wait till we get as far out of this town as humanly poss--," Dean was cut off as gun shots were fired.

I was placed into the seat and on Dean's jacket that had been placed there from the other side by Sam, and the boys quickly ducked the whizzing bullets as they headed for shelter near the trunk. Sirens were starting to be heard and lights began to flash and fill the area I was in and I giggled a bit and coughed thinking that Sam must've done it. One mighty fine hunter and Samaritan we have on our hands Dean and I. Somehow they got inside and we were away without the cops knowing, and the younger hunters face wouldn't stop popping over the edge of the upholstery to see how I was fairing.

"I'm fine," I coughed with a reassuring smile.

Truth was, I was not fine. I was anything but fine. Reason being is because now, I was hungry and the only form of a meal was the Winchester brother's in this tightly quartered car. My eyes flashed as I grinned. Perfect.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. You Want Me To Do What?

**A/N: Another chapter! I am in the groove. Hope you like! :)**

I could sense the frustration, tension, and worry in the air. They were concerned for me, but it's a shame that I couldn't feel that same concern or anything for them in return at the moment. Blood was my main priority as of right now, and they contained it. Fresh, pumping, all blood. I held my breath as I rolled soundlessly from the seat and onto the floor of the vehicle, my predator eyes never straying from the backs of the hunters as I did so. They'd never know what hit them. It'd be so quick, the sedative from my fangs working into their body to calm them down as if they were in blissful heaven. I nearly moaned at the image of the warm liquid to be fed upon.

No! I shouldn't be thinking this; I was a hunter not a beastie vampire. I proved this; _we_ proved this back at the motel room where we were attacked! This can't be happening, and yet it was. I had no control over the situation. My body trembled in excitement but also in thirst.

"Calling the cops Sam? Nice going. Why not just end it when we can send him to a life in prison?" Dean stated as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

"Yeah, and have blood on our hands?" Sam asked. He did have a point, but I wouldn't have minded with my current state.

"It's not like we've put things down before because they have tried to kill us or were evil."

"Gordon's human, that's different. We don't kill people."

"He seemed more like a monster to me. A good ol' baddie."

"Listen, just concentrate on driving, and I'll keep an eye on—where'd Sharae go?"

Sam had looked back in the time he was speaking. Time to pounce. Dean pulled off to the side of the room instantly and it was then I made my move by popping out from the back of the upholstered seat and going after Dean. I knew he'd be the one that would be the most difficult to handle. Sam was sort of a bit weaker than Dean, I didn't know why I knew this but I seemed to care. Take down the leader and then go after the small foul.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, his arms keeping me away from his face and neck where I wanted to be most.

"She's lost a lot Dean, she needs to feed!" Sam said, grabbing onto my waist and tugging back as I growled at the annoyance of the act.

"That makes sense, but we don't have anything to give her!"

"Give her me then, just stop her before eating too much."

"Are you insane? Mental even? Gosh!" Dean grunted as I managed to flatten myself downwards to his body, grinning as I met his eyes.

"It's either you or me and I doubt that you want Sharae sucking your blood."

"No, but Sam...You know what? I'll do it, grab her arms and hold them tight. Sharae, don't keep going whatever you do."

He was doing this? He was actually going to help me and give me his own life line to be able to get stabilized? I think I underestimated Dean...

His hands released their grip and I was at his neck in seconds, my teeth sinking into the skin as I began to devour the morsel given. My fangs retracted once the sedative had been shot out—I didn't need the fangs anymore when I fed besides to pierce and poison. Sam's hands where on my arms and shifted to where his arms were wrapped like a vise around my whole upper body.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." Dean's words began to slur.

He could feel the chemical working its magic on him and he loved it. There was no pain anymore from the bite, and there most definitely wasn't the feeling of getting drained physically. This wasn't right though. Darkness was closing in and no matter how much he loved the sensation he was receiving; he knew that it needed to stop. "Sam."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pulling back with all his might and removing me from the hunter's neck. I gave a slight shriek at the loss of flow to me, and then everything was clear again. I was in control.

Shaking my head from the animal, I glanced to Sam to find him out of breath. I put up a good fight when feeding apparently.

"Oh no, Sam what have you two done?" I asked, seeing Dean half conscious on the front seat of the Impala and I had to get to him, to see if he was all right. "Sam let me go! I need to help Dean!" The younger hunter's brow furrowed before his arms released and I fell on Dean with a huff.

"Sharae? Is that you now?" Sam asked.

"Of course it is! Get into the driver's seat Sam. I'll sit with Dean in back to make sure he'll be okay."

"What about your wounds?" My eyes traveled down along with Sam's and the tattered clothes are all that lay there. No cuts, bruises, anything to signify that I had been in a fight or attack of some sort.

"I'll be fine."

Together we both lifted the elder into the back and I climbed in after while Sam started to pick up the driving. I gently rested Dean's head onto my lap and idly ran my fingers through his hair as I stared at his face. He looked so peaceful when asleep, besides the small little marks and purple-blue tints of color here and there from Gordon. The song lyrics of a song came into my head and I sang in thought hoping that he would hear; he needed something to lull and soothe him.

_'I close both locks below the window._

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way.'_

It seemed to be working so far as I saw felt his breathing go to normal sleep mode, and he sighed contently with a smile when I continued.

_'And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you.'_

888

One state over, we had made it that far, and four towns in as we pulled into a motel parking lot. Sam went to get the room keys as I stayed behind with Dean. He'd slept the whole ride and hadn't woken up since. He only changed positions twice and my eyes never left. How someone was that fine with being completely watched over like this boggled me. I'd be telling them to stop and throw a pillow at them, or better yet just open my eyes and stare at them back until they got uncomfortable with it and looked away. There was just something about Dean though, that made me not avert my attention. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. He was serious about wanting to help me.

A cure was the specific thing that I need his services with, but instead he gave me blood when I needed it because there was none to do so at the time due to low stock. Was I falling for him? I seem to be thinking about him a lot, and not to mention the hallucination back there. He and I did share a strong bond and connection to each other. I mean, we must with having shared thoughts, sights, and...What was the word...shared battle wounds? Same impact possibilities on self and other? That sounded a lot better than the other phrase I used.

Back to the falling for him part. I knew that I had some sort of attraction and liking to him, but now I think it's more. How? Why? I wish he'd open his eyes; I need to see he was okay; I need to see the life in the green orbs. I needed to see the answers reflecting back at me through the pools of mystery and enchantment. Yes, I know kind of getting corny with the wording, but so what?

"If I open my eyes, will you shut up?" he mumbled. I giggled and let out a sigh of relief as my hands left his hair and cupped his face.

"I can't promise anything Dean."

"No deal."

"Oh come on."

"Nope."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, considering I know your thoughts Haley, how about a kiss to wake the knight on the black steed?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I was flustered. I guess there is my answer, but thing is, should I act upon the confusing feelings that seemed so wrong for a vampire and a hunter to like one another? What would happen now? It's just a kiss right? He's just being Dean, wanting any chance he can get to be with a girl.

"It's just a kiss Sharae. No need to freak out," Dean said.

I nodded, he was right. It didn't mean anything, it wouldn't. It can't. What's the harm done? The big deal? Okay, I need to shut up. I waited in silence as I tried to will my body to lean forwards. Finally, I moved and I was getting closer and closer to his lips that as of right now seemed perfect and soft. We just about made contact if I went one more inch, and almost closing it, I was forced back into my seat as the door to the Impala opened.

"Hey, he awake yet?" Sam asked, reaching for his laptop bag in the passenger's seat in front.

"Yeah, of course," Dean said, sounding disgruntled. If I didn't know any better, he was actually looking forward to it.

"Good. Now you can get your own butt into the room, including your bags."

"Nice to know I am so appreciated around here."

Sam chuckled as he slammed the door shut and went to the trunk to grab his duffel. I followed shortly after along with Dean behind, and as I got into the room I realized. There was no pull out. There were only two beds and chances were I'd have to share.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Conversing With My Mind

A/N: Here is another update. The original plan was to wait off on this chapter until my friend Sharae wrote more of her original story that was in, but she hasn't written more yet and so instead I wrote this and am going to post it…it's just she won't know that I did write until she writes more of her thing. I know evil, but I've been writing more chapters than she has, so I am giving her payback. She has to work for what she wants and she wants more of this story to read.

**Here you go and hope you like! Also, school ends the end of this week for me! YAY!**

Sam and Dean walked right past me and headed to the beds, not even noticing what I was. This was insane! I am pretty sure that I like Dean, and I am also kind of in that iffy state with Sam. Which do I choose? I could go on the floor...ugh...think it over Sharae…don't even go there. The floor was just as gross than the many motel rooms before, sure it was a bit cleaner, but it wasn't something I would risk my sleep over. I looked around the room, searching for any hopes of a couch, and just my luck, we had to get a room that didn't have one. Nope, just a kitchen table, a few wooden chairs, and a few cushioned chairs that you'd have to curl up to be able to even think of sleeping in them.

What was I to do? Sam, or Dean? Simple question, hard answer. Let me see...pros and cons list. If I go in the left bed with Sam, chances are that he'd be nice and give me my space, but there would be that tension in the air. For instance the thoughts would be in my mind 'would he do anything?' or 'he's so close that we could almost be touching.' Then there was Dean. He had wanted a kiss from me in the car, that screamed to me that if I was in the right bed with him that I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about 'what would have happened if we kissed?' and many more things that I could go on about.

Uh! This was cruel and unjust! The decision was undeniably difficult and the brothers unpacked their nightclothes as if there was nothing wrong. I am starting to wonder if they knew that I was mulling this over deep inside myself and that they were doing this just to get me all riled up. What if I made the mistake of choosing one and then wanting the other all of a sudden in the middle of the night or the beginning of it? That would be weird and not to mention hurtful to the one chosen. God, this was so hard.

_'I could make it easier, but this is too much fun,'_ Dean thought.

Oh, shut up...then again, maybe he did make it easier with just talking in my head. Sam Winchester it--

_'Wait! Sorry! Think this through, but don't settle just yet.'_

Hmm...Curious. Why doesn't he want me to do this, pick his brother over him? This was strange. If only I knew what Sam was thinking and then maybe I could figure this out better and faster. Yeah, well, I can't hope for things to come upon me in my life. I didn't ask for all the things with Dean, the weird and abnormal connection between us like a bond that couldn't be cut by a pair of scissors if someone tried. It'd probably take wire cutters or the end of the world to do that. Honestly, I will think about it, but I was tired and I had to make the decision fast. I nodded my head. Looks like I'll wing the answer. Whichever name leaves my lips; from my mind—that has apparently chosen in the dark corners—is the one I will stick to. No going back, no regrets.

"Sam...Dean..." I paused, seeing Dean's face as he stared at me shell shocked and confused. He actually thought that was my answer? Both of them? Well, I guess I could switch nightly. That sounds good. But who is to go with first? "Looks like I'm sleeping with brushy top for tonight. Sammy, you are tomorrow."

Was I mental? I think I was plotting some kind of invisible wedge that was being pressured to snap any second with how I was spinning this. It sounded to me like I was shooting for both, which in a way would be very nice if that was the result, however, it had to be _one_. Again...what the hell? I liked them? Hunters. Of all people in the world, I fall for the people who will be the very death of me. I guess it's better than dating a clueless person and them dieing with no way to stop me or defend them.

"Okay," Sam said with a smile. He approved. I'll be damned.

"Fine and dandy," Dean replied. And then there was that underlying issue. This was going to be a long night.

888

I got dressed in the bedroom connecting to the living room as Sam dressed there and Dean in the bathroom. Once I was done, I set my duffel bag by the bed on the side where the nightstand was between the two beds, and began to fold back the sheets to get inside. I stopped as the bathroom door opened and out walked Dean, wearing a black t-shirt and white boxers. Was he trying to make this a living Hell for me? I am serious; I don't think I can live with the fact during the night that _that_ is by me for 8 hours.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, coming over and sliding under the covers as I did the same.

"I'm tired like no other, so yeah. You?"

"Don't know, might be kind of hard with you in close proximity."

"Vampire thing?"

"That and the you-owe-me-a-kiss-for-the-interruption thing."

He was still on about that? Well...now that I dwell on it, I couldn't get my mind off of it either. Here I was, getting the aspect that he didn't like me because of me being a vampire. In truth, he did like me, but only for my body. Too bad. I am not stooping to an all time low that isn't who I am. I shall say it over and over again, Virgin till marriage or when chosen to remove myself of it. And if chosen, I wouldn't do it in this current state. I'd wait till I was human to experience it.

"Sorry Dean, but I'm on another track than your downstairs brain."

"It's just a kiss. Plus, Sam is in the other room and he takes forever to get dressed. Or if you really want to be sneaky and devious we can get the one kiss in when he is asleep. Either way I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not. You aren't getting the kiss Dean. There is a problem with this situation we have. Me—vampire. You—hunter and human. Will not work. Also, just because you are hot doesn't mean that this will go on farther and change my mind about sex."

"That's not what I am trying to do Sharae, and you think I'm hot?" He raised his brows and pulled the side of his mouth up in a grin.

I grunted and shifted to face the other bed and my back turned to him. "Hands to self. No touching, and don't you dare try anything Dean or you will have something missing in the morning when you wake up."

I could just imagine his face at my words as he grumbled, getting comfortable on his side just as Sam entered and got into his own bed. He didn't have to share with anybody...at least till tomorrow. Maybe I should've chosen Sam permanently if I knew that Dean was going to be this way. Well, too late. No givebacks and no regrets. Right? Wrong.

888

Morning had come and we had decided that there was actually a hunt in this town we had holed up in from the Gordon attack at the previous one. It was strange, sleeping next to Dean last night. The thing is that he was completely perfect, didn't do a thing, and that's what the problem was. _I_ didsomething! Well, more along the lines of my mind…my dreams…

The dream was one of those sex wet dreams and I had to say it was fantastic, but waking up and realizing that 'hey, it's Dean and he's a hunter and oh yeah, he probably saw what you dreamt about because you share thoughts and sights.' Rolling my eyes, I scrolled down on the laptop that Sam had let me use while he looked through town newspapers. Dean hadn't spoken to me since we woke up and it was then I knew that something was wrong. He had seen my dream! I know it! And now he was acting all weird and figured that maybe asking for a kiss yesterday had fueled it or worse! Maybe his ego had grown and he was totally not talking to me because of his sexual manly feel good about self-boost. That could be it. Then again, who knows, I could be off.

Why is it that I over think things, or think too much in general? No wonder whomever gave Dean and I the ability to share thoughts give it to us in the first place! I think too god damn much and chances were he did also, and that person who wanted it wanted to show us just how annoying it is that we do!

Anyways, I'm going to shut up in my mind right now. There was a hunt that needed to be getting done and worked on, and so far I was sitting here just going on and on with myself. Shit, I'm still doing it. Enough. Hunt. Not my thoughts, not the issues about me. Not even Dean Winchester. Oh god, Dean Winchester. He was so—yeah. Too bad I'll never know with how we both are. Must I point out over and over that he and I can never like each other or act upon things that hint towards him and I! There is no him and I! Him and I do not exist or are even in this universe or time. Him and I are like a floating thought form that is looked upon as impossible and improbable. Him and I…would be nice, but I can't…and he wouldn't. Hunter and vampire…Him and I…we are completely out of the question.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. I'll See

**A/N: Short, I know, but hey, you'll love it I promise. :)**

I had given up on the research, not finding anything and also too scared in my thoughts about 'what if Dean saw?' or 'how much does he hear in my mind, because obviously I never stop thinking?' These are things I cannot ask and can never know. There was nothing on the television, and I didn't own an iPod or walk-man to entertain me. The only form of entertainment I was allowed was Dean. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him or though his own view.

Why him? Why do I share _everything_ with _him_ and no one else? What did I deserve to get this Hell? Oh yeah, become a vampire…not my fault I am this way though. However, one could testify that. Right now I was watching Dean, he still didn't speak to me, as he currently cleaned the arsenal from the specified duffel bag it was held in. Every blade and gun lay around him, taken apart, and waiting to be worked by his hands. He fascinated me. I don't know the reason, or how this one man wormed his way inside, but he did.

"Dean?" I asked. The hunter raised his head and glancing up to meet me, appearing vacant and sending an uneasy chill throughout my body.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

It was that question that made it sound like a broken record in the movies, that he went silent and avoided my gaze, setting parts of weapons down as he sighed. To the left I could see Sam briefly look up in interest to what was going on before returning to his laptop.

"Nothing."

"Sure doesn't seem it, considering this is the first time today you've said a word to me."

"Why do you think the way you do?"

That stopped me from going on. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking. He did know things, but how much? It's something that scares me to know, but I need to, then again, he needs an answer too.

"What do you mean?"

Dean met my eyes and then groaned, realizing he couldn't explain to me what he wanted to with Sam in the room.

"Sam? Can you give me and Sharae some time to talk?" he asked. Sam nodded, standing with a worried expression, exiting the motel room and leaving us alone.

"Dean…"

"Why must you think just because you are a vampire that you can't have things like everyone else?" he began, "I don't understand the kind of person who would tear themselves down the way you do inside."

"You have no right, no right to talk about this to me, Dean."

"Why not?"

"Just…because."

"Because you think you're a monster?"

"No." Yes. God, I am a monster, why can't he see that? I am one. I am apart of the fucking supernatural for Christ sake!

"Don't lie to me, you can't."

"I can too." No I can't.

Damn it Sharae, stop counteracting everything you say. He can hear you, you know! Dean knows that I think of myself as scum and better off dead, and maybe I am! Maybe he should just not help me find a cure, and kill me instead. I should give up at least because I don't see anything worth living for. No matter what I will always be the way I am. Settle for that fact. Maybe there is no cure…maybe Samuel Colt was insane.

"Just shut up! Stop it! Do you hear yourself? Samuel Colt wasn't insane. We found the gun the guy made, that's proof! He must be right about the cure too. Sharae…you have everything to live for so shut up and look around."

I guess I took that kind of literal, taking in the area and then looking back at him.

"And see what? Things I can destroy? You and Sam?"

"Yes me and Sam!" Dean yelled, stalking up to where I sat on the couch and pulling me up by the shoulders.

"Let go Dean."

"No. You need to know that you may be something different and that I hunt, but you are _still_ human. You can still feel. Still hurt, love…lust."

Where was he going with this? I mean seriously, I get where he is coming from and sure I can sense he cares, but he can do all these things too. He was more human than I was. For a moment, a slight moment I could've sworn though that when he said lust that he felt that emotion. What was so special about me? A vampire in hopes for a cure and that wanted to become alive again. I wanted a heartbeat; I wanted to be able to not eat blood anymore because I had to, to survive. Please Dean, enlighten me on what the hell you are going on about, about human feelings that are tiny fragments of life that mean absolutely nothing to me? I can't love, I can't lust, and I can't be hurt…not in the way he can.

He was silent as he fumed, his grip still remained on my shoulders and if I wanted to I could remove it. Remove the pressure building that would cause bruises that would heal due to my vampire ability, but what was the point? It was good once an awhile to have one thing that said I was damageable and that I could be shattered with the slightest touch. Where was he leading in this conversation we were having? I needed to know.

'_You'll see.'_

I'll see? What was that, some kind of fortune from a magic eight ball or a cookie you get from Chinese takeout? This was confusing. He was confusing me over the edge and back onto it, repeating the action as if I were in rewind and fast-forward constantly. Play the damn movie! Get to the good part! Where is the angst? Where is the drama? The action, the climactic scene, the romantic ballad just before…

Dean's lips met mine…

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. The Aftermath To Blah

A/N: School is out, here is a chapter for you readers. Hope you enjoy! :)

This can't be happening, it can't, but it is. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as his own were at my waist, pulling me in closer to him greedily. I wanted to take him all in, to drown in his taste, warmth, and smell. Our lips moved together, reacting and acting upon each other's new form of direction. His were soft and succulent, completely perfect in every way and I kissed harder, stopping to bite on his bottom lip and tug on it lightly, seductively.

The distance was closed again quickly as he crashed back to me, melding us. I could feel his body somewhat fit my small frame, and I loved it. Every sensation, touch…and feelings. All real…all _human_.

"Dean…" I began to protest, pulling away, however, being stopped by the hunter.

"For once, just don't talk. Don't think," he answered.

His eyes showed an intense sincerity within that startled and scared me, making me shiver in a way of unknown delight. I—this needs to stop. This shouldn't continue on. Him and I…

Dean didn't listen to my thoughts though as he went and continued, this time slow and passionate; something I didn't expect from Dean Winchester. What was going on? What was happening? The door to the motel room opened and Sam entered, interrupting the moment, as we pulled apart too late for he had already seen everything.

"Time to talk, huh," Sam said, raising his brows before smiling, "Well, took you two long enough."

What?! It was obvious! I can see how he can notice it in me, but his brother? Dean wasn't that visible. I mean, I didn't even realize it in him, he just kept making comments about sex and all that and I just thought that was whom he was. One night guy, which he still was no doubt. Me…I don't change that.

"What can I say?" Dean said, grinning.

So it _was_ just one of his schemes…I glared at him and snapped my teeth before stalking into the bathroom. Asshole. Talking about how I should stop and just not do anything, to not think or protest or any goddamn thing!

Not matter what guys will always be the same, and yet I fell for it for a fraction of a second. Thank you Sam, thank you for coming in and preventing it from going any farther where it would have been a big mistake if it did. God! How can I be so stupid? This isn't a game with me. It's not, play with the vampire's dead heart and try and see how far you can pawn off to get in her pants. Dean was such a fucking asshole that I wish that he'd die! Great, now I wish for the one who might just help me find the cure to have his death so then I could be free of emotional turmoil. What was wrong with me?

I want to just do this hunt while in search for my sanctuary, my lifesaver, I didn't want to sit around and be hooky. Dean can have his fun, but not with me. I'm a vampire, and what I say goes…well, not totally. When I walk back out there, I am going to act as if nothing were wrong, that the kiss between us was nothing. Then again it wasn't _nothing_, it was something that made me feel more than I ever have in two years. Maybe even my whole life when I was human and a hunter. He did that; gave me that feeling, gave the chance to actually remove the thoughts from my mind about being something supernatural.

Sighing, I stared at myself in the mirror, before resting my back against the bathroom door and sliding down it. My knees bent up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, resting my head down. Everything was fucked up. I was one organism in a whole world of them, and yet it felt like I was being the only one targeted. The song by Simple Plan came to mind, with the lyrics 'god must hate me, he cursed me for eternity'. That part was most definitely true when it came to what I was.

"I'm breaking down and you can't save me…I'm stuck in Hell and…I want to go home," I mumbled, finishing the chorus of the song.

888

After sitting there for a good half hour, I stood mainly because I knew that I couldn't stay in there forever and also my ass hurt. Tiles were not good to claim as a seat. There were no voices from the other room that I could hear, and they _were _there just maybe whispering. Odd enough, one would think I could hear it. Maybe I was learning to tune them out. A knock came at the door causing me to jump in my spot and almost let out a scream had I not heard the voice follow after.

"Sharae? You okay in there?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Why couldn't he leave it alone? I may not be fine, and yes a liar for saying so, but at least it was an answer and an answer nonetheless should be taken and not questioned further. Then again, he was just showing he cared. Again with the caring…

"No." I opened the door slowly, leaning on the doorframe but not completely allowing him the opportunity to enter if he pleased.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Should I tell him? I am not one to tell my problems off to some random person, mainly a hunter that happens to be the brother of my problem. It could be a nice reprieve. Just let everything loose, and hell even get some good advice in the end result. Okay, okay, fine, he could come in. Stepping out of the way a bit I allowed him permission to enter and he did. Once inside, I closed the door behind him and locked it, turning to face him staring at me.

"Dean," I answered, walking over and hopping up onto the sink. Yeah, it was much better than the tiles I'll say that much.

"I know what he said was a little…"

"Rude? Arrogant? A complete dickhead of a move?"

He gave me a look that said he got the point before nodding. "Yeah, you could say that."

"And many more things."

"What exactly happened in the time I left? Besides me finding you two kissing."

I draw the line there chum. Sam cannot persuade me to go on any more, because it'd be seemingly pointless. Dean and I aren't a topic to be talking about, especially since he was a complete asshole for saying what he did right after kissing me! I'm starting to think maybe he just did that to get laid. Uh…I'm so confused…that kiss actually meant something. I know it did. I felt the emotions and the stupid freaky butterflies getting their jig on inside my belly, and the enormous emptiness from no longer being in Dean's arms and in that state we were in. It was perfect. It was bliss.

I wish I knew what he was thinking. At this point in time, I don't think I'd care if he knew my thoughts. I just needed one thing that said he knew me. What I was thinking and feeling. Dean…I know he probably is listening to me think right now, and for some reason I just know that he had been hearing me the whole I've met him. He may not have commented on everything, but he must already have an inkling on the whole train of thought. I need an answer. Give it to me please!

'_All right, you were correct. I have heard _everything_.'_

And that frightened me.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Outta My Head

**A/N: Hey! Back from girl's camp and I had a blast. Glad to have my bed back though and my computer, honestly I can't live without things and if I try, I feel the withdrawal. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone is still reading and supporting this story, and also thanks to my friend Sharae whom I had a blast with at Girl's camp and I told her to beware of some things he says and does because it just might end up in the story. Sure enough, I got a lot of great material that I might be able to use in this story. Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**

He knew! He knew and I didn't find out till now! Dean is such a—he's so—I can't believe he wouldn't tell me! I know Sam doesn't like the fact that I am completely ignoring his question, but this was more important. Crap, not it's not. Is it? All this time, and I didn't know, I didn't venture further on the possibility that he knew every thought, or to sensor things that ran through my head. Damn it!

"Sharae?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of my face where I stared at the wooden bathroom door still sitting on the counter.

"Hmm?" I met his eyes and I noticed his concern.

"What happened besides the kiss?"

Was it really any of his business? I mean don't get me wrong Sam is the best guy to probably talk to when having issues in one's life, but I wasn't in the mood for caring and sharing.

"He and I talked."

"About?"

"Does it really matter?" I snapped, wincing at the tone I used. I didn't want it to come out that way, honestly.

'_Face it Sharae, it did. I could hear it from here.'_

Shut up Dean.

I sighed; the knowledge was too great for me to take in, mainly because he heard everything that had passed within my thought process…my dreams…he knows about my attraction to him and a little towards his brother. He knows about the dream I had about him, the desires, the lust for him that was part me and part my animal side. Dean is listening in on what I am pondering and going over right now! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

'_Can't Haley. Looks like you're going to have to deal with me. I've had to for a while.'_

Well that doesn't make sense though. He heard all my thoughts, why haven't I heard all of his thoughts in return?

'_Maybe I'm just a bit more to myself and can block it, unlike you.'_

"For all you know Dean, that dream could've been yours and not mine. So ha!" I muttered, glaring at the door and confusing the younger hunter in the room with me.

"Sharae what are you--," Sam began, getting drowned out by Dean's words in my thoughts.

'_There is no way I'd have a dream like _that_ and with _you_ in it.'_

Well, he did kiss me.

I could feel him pause, and then came the thoughts, something that never happened to me until now. The explosion of them all was intense and I knew that he didn't mean to let them slip, or if he even knew that they _were _slipping. Had he been shielding them all this time or am I just barely able to pick it up now, and if the latter then why now, why not earlier?

'Shit, she does have a point. I did kiss her. Why? Why did I kiss her? The moment was right and the whole sexual tension in the air kind of helped me play off that? What? It doesn't make sense. Why are these things happening, why is this chick having such a goddamn fucking stranglehold on me? But hey, it appears it's the same with her, she can't keep her mind off of me. And really…whose dream was it? Hers or mine?'

He almost thinks as much as I do and over evaluates things. Then again, I don't know how much he does that, because this is the first time that I have been allowed the _luxury_, no, the _pleasure_ of his minds inner workings. He did make a fine question though. Whose dream was it?

"Sharae!" Sam yelled, pulling me back into the present and causing Dean to cease his silent speech.

"Yes?"

"All I want to know is the basics so then I can help you two figure this thing out. I don't want a fight going on around when we are traveling and in confined spaces. What was the conversation about?"

"Just about our strange bond."

'_I'm not one for bondage.'_

I can tell. How about the phrase, connection? Does that sound better to you Dean?

'_Much. Thank you Haley.'_

It's Sharae.

Sam crossed his arms and stood before me, blocking my view of the blank and wooden separator from Dean and us, and frankly it was pissing me off. How rude can a person get when someone is trying to have a discussion here and they interrupt? Oh…yeah…well, I guess it's not him being the rude one, more like me. I am ignoring him and talking to his brother instead. Manners Sharae, never forget your manners.

"Strange yes, but I hate that we haven't spent any time on figuring out the reason to it. You know what? I'll call Bobby, he can come down and handle the case here and we can try and find that cure and more about this so called _bond_ that you and Dean have together. He's not one for bondage of any sort."

'_Damn straight I'm not.'_

Stop listening through me.

'_Make me.'_

Oooh, he pisses me off. I wish he never kissed me!

'You enjoyed it. You thought it too, even though you acted differently after what I had said when Sammy came in and interrupted the moment.'

There was no moment Dean.

'Oh there so was. If you don't believe me, just kiss me again and tell me differently. Both physically and mentally.'

He wanted a challenge? Fine. He would get one.

"Actually Sam, call this Bobby guy you know and tell him to find anything he can on the cure. We are doing this hunt here. It makes no sense to just pack up and leave when we are already here, and it also wouldn't be fair to just have another friend come down from far away, no doubt, when we could just do it ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

'Are you really sure?'

Both mentally and physically, especially for the hunt and to prove you wrong Winchester.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Fine

**A/N: Thanks for the two awesome votes! If it weren't for you two voters I wouldn't have written more because I knew that you wanted more thanks to the poll I placed up. You will be happy, Sharae will be happy…she's excited to read more just as much as you all are, so here you go and please enjoy! :)**

The hunt was simple to research, frankly I don't know why I wasn't finding anything from what I was looking in, but somehow Sam found it. He knows where to find everything, it's scary…Encyclopedia of Weirdness scary. Apparently we are dealing with a shapeshifter, why the hell I hadn't heard of them was beyond me. I was a hunter before this life I led now and I am completely and utterly clueless when it comes to these things. How in the world am I supposed to fucking do this again? Become what I was.

Sam had called Bobby; he said he'd try his best to find the cure but that it'd be almost nigh impossible too at the same time. Dean well…that was a matter that couldn't be explained because he wouldn't stop _grinning_!

"If you don't like it, kiss it off my face," he commented, widening the grin cockily as he brushed past where I sat on the couch as he stationed himself right by me. There was nothing on television and he had to sit there and torment me.

"I could slap it way better with my hand than I can with my lips," I retorted, smirking as I switched the channel with the remote.

"Not going to find the good channels that way Haley."

"It's Sharae and there is nothing on."

"Really? Where is the light switch?" he asked, leaning in towards me making me go onto my back on the couch.

He hovered right on top, hands on each side of my head as we stared into the eyes of one another. God, he had stunning eyes! Green, languid, perfect, sexy, charming, and dangerous. I could see an animal caged inside of those orbs.

'_Set it free Sharae. We both know you want to.'_

I groaned in annoyance and rolled my eyes, dropping the remote to the floor before placing my hands on his chest to push him away, not succeeding one bit. I was trying to play it fair by not using my abilities, so I was giving him a chance and he wasn't stopping. A constant prodding in my side…

"It's marked with a V, stands for Virginity! Can't find it? Whoops to bad, looks like I'm not your catch," I sang, a knowing grin on my face.

Dean chuckled, pressing his upper body down on my hands, forcing them to be trapped in between us and I held my breath as he came to a halt mere inches from my mouth.

"Cute. Make that up yourself? Were you ever a cheerleader in High School? If so, that'd be kind of kinky."

"Go chase a skirt."

"Already did."

I gave him a look of confusion only to find his attention roaming me underneath him and I followed his gaze, noticing that yes, I was indeed wearing a skirt.

"Not funny."

"Oh…" he paused, meeting our lips slightly as he continued, "It so is. Haley."

For the last and final time its Sharae!

"You know, I love that you two seem to be taking this job so seriously and I am proud to call you hunters," Sam joked, making me look up and upside down at him as Dean just glanced up. "Dean, off of Sharae."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed in relief as Dean stood up and walked over to his bed to lye down on it.

'_Your welcome.'_

"This _is_ serious. Shapeshifters are different than spirits and demons Sharae. Now, Dean and I have dealt with one before…"

"Yeah and that one decided to take me on," Dean interjected.

"Let me guess, gave you bad publicity," I said.

There was a silence at my words as Dean shifted in his spot uncomfortably_. 'If you count being hunted by the police for crimes that you didn't commit…'_

"Actually…yeah…"

"Arrest warrants?"

"Okay, you know too much," Dean said, sitting up and pointing at me with his index finger. I didn't realize it till now, but his hands were incredibly…manly. They just—I don't know, it's weird—he has good hands.

"Well, you _think_ too much. In a way we're even."

"What's he thinking now?" Sam asked.

I giggled at his question, knowing that instantly Dean was going to start trash talking or some shit.

'That Sharae has the heat for me, not to mention she likes me hands for some unknown reason.'

"Do not!"

"Do not what?"

'Why is it that you like my hands Sharae? Is it because you want to be touched, roamed, and felt?'

"NO!" Maybe…

'Like I said, you can do things physically, but mentally is where you tell the truth, shooting down the spoken lies.'

If there were ever a moment, and Sam wasn't even in the room, yeah I would jump him right here and now. What? What the hell was I thinking? I wouldn't! I need to prove to him that I do not like him in that way because he is an asshole who just wants sex and into get into my safety square. Wait…safety and square? Okay, I think I have been a vampire too long or either I have been around Tori too long. Whatever it is, I am not jumping Dean, no matter what. I will prove to him that I am right. The kiss wasn't even a kiss; as a matter of fact it wasn't even that good.

"That good?" Dean asked appalled.

"Okay, what is being said that I am missing?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's best you don't know Sam," I replied. "And yeah Dean, you suck at it."

"I do not suck at it, if it was anyone who sucked at it and made it not a satisfying experience it was you of all people," Dean stated.

"I happen to be fantastic."

"Care to prove it to me? Cause I mean you seem so dead set on proving things to me lately in your thoughts. I've already won. I know what you think, because your head is telling openly how you also feel. You want it, you desire it, just admit it!"

"Why does this suddenly seem like we are talking about sex?" Sam asked; he sat down with an expression of deep distaste at what he was hearing without having a clue as to what was officially being spoken about.

"Fine! You want me to? Then fine! Take it Dean," I shouted, snaking my hand to the back of his neck and pulling his head down to mine, our lips colliding and melding together as it was a battle for control.

Did I just—are Dean and I—in front of—when we should be focusing on—damn he was a great kisser.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Some Things Can't Be Put To Rest

Hunt…yeah…kiss…yeah…Sam…shit. Night had come, I don't know how long Dean and I had been in the position of total saliva exchange, but it felt like forever. Considering when I did pull him into it I had the decency of checking the clock in my peripheral and noticing that it had been a full five minutes! Yeah, I mean I know that I don't _have_ to breathe, but Dean does. I pulled away from his lips reluctantly to be exact, because there was something deep inside that wanted to continue. The butterflies wanted to continue onward.

"Um…so…" I began, not finding the words as I caught Sam staring at us in awe.

'_Liar, liar pants on fire.'_

"Shut it Dean," I hissed silently to him, getting a grin out of him in reply.

Dean was too full of himself right now, knowing that he was a great kisser and that I was totally lying when I said he wasn't. Why is it that he can get under my skin?

'_Because I'm sexy as hell and you can't resist me Sharae Knight.'_

Oh, score one for getting the whole name correct, a round of applause ladies and gents!

"We should go find that shapeshifter," Sam said, breaking the silence between the three of us. He sure had a way of showing that he was trying to break an awkward moment and not succeeding.

"Yeah. Um…where to start?" I asked.

"Sewers are the best places, but some are different in locations. You can never know."

"What is its motive?"

"Well, it seems we are kind of dealing with the same scenario back in St. Louis," Sam answered, looking past me and to Dean. What happened in St. Louis?

"Kind of? Come on Sam, it's either we are, or we aren't," Dean said.

"We are."

"Okay then, silver bullets to the heart, track the son of a bitch down and finish the job. Beers afterwards? I'm buying."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes with a smile. If I did wind up getting a drink tonight, I think I'd stick with one shot of Jack Daniels and then I'm good. No need to repeat the drunk and weary with Dean. God, no…

"Do these things have a specific scent?" I asked, attracting the eyes of both brothers instantly. "What? I'm serious, just because I kissed Dean doesn't mean I'm no longer a vampire. Now a scent, please, it'll be easier and faster to track that way."

"Well, let's see. Pungent, dark, testosterone with a hint of violence on the side," Dean joked but also telling the truth.

"I'll try." Closing my eyes, breathing in and out calmly as I tried to find the creature we were after.

In a matter of seconds though my head titled to the side, lids opening to reveal my predatory color.

"Main Street, 9th floor of Weber's Shoe Warehouse. Abandoned building, last room down the hall on the right," I explained.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this, but, welcome to the team Sharae," Dean said, patting me on the back as we all sprinted out the motel door.

Instead of going to the car with them I veered off towards an expanse of trees and bushes, pushing myself through them towards the town where the thing was hiding. I could hear the yells and cursing of Dean as I vanished under the moon lit sky.

Yesterday I had fed, so all in all I was fine, but the beast inside held a hunger for the Shapeshifter that I had targeted, and if I got there before the boys did, I was going to tear it apart while feasting. Sure, gross to think about when one does. Shapeshifters? Ew, their skin sheds off them along with the used identity they choose, so I can see the repulsion there, but damn that goes right out the window when being hungry ever so slightly. Upon entering the town I slowed down my pace to normal along with my eyes as I spotted the warehouse across the street. I crossed over and towards the back into the shadows, knowing that if I were to get inside I'd have to do it where no civilians would see.

Climbing up the drainpipe and to the 9th floor like I had seen and smelt, I heaved myself through the window only to slip and fall on something wet that was now seeping through my jeans. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. The animal came back to my orbs, making the darkness clearer to see through as if I were looking through a night vision camera or something of the sort. I went down the hall to the last room at the right, entering and finding myself in an enormous area.

"Wow…" I breathed, calming my muscles and relaxing them as I took things in.

"That is a word I would most definitely use with you sweetheart," a husky voice came from behind me, making me swivel around to face Dean.

"Nice try, using him as a cameo, won't work."

"Would you prefer someone along the lines of…" it paused, it's skin sliding off effortlessly as it appeared as a different person; Tori. "Me?"

888

"Stupid vampires and their need for speed," Dean muttered, turning the Impala sharply onto Beck Street just ten blocks away from Main.

"Sharae isn't stupid Dean, she's actually very smart," Sam said.

"Well then, if she was so smart, then why did she go running off after the thing when she doesn't have a fucking gun loaded with silver bullets to take the son of a bitch down? Huh?"

"Who knows Dean, maybe vampires can kill other supernatural things with its strength and teeth oh my." The elder gave Sam an expression of not being amused by the Wizard of Oz movie reference thrown in at the end.

"I hope she hasn't done anything _stupid_ then. Like for instance, go in the damn building without waiting for us. Who knows what kind of shit she'd be in if she didn't wait."

888

I've never flown before, and I wouldn't like to start now, but try telling that to Tori. There I was, going through the air like a rag doll, completely weightless as if gravity wasn't an issue in the situation.

"You should've known Sharae, back at the diner before we went back to the motel. You should've checked, made sure that we were safe and that there was no way that any harm was around!" Tori yelled at me where I lay crumpled on the cold warehouse floor.

She knelt down and grabbed my hair, pulling my body up a bit just by the strands, making me scream in pain as my hand shot to hers.

"Not Tori…you aren't her…she's dead."

"Exactly! How could you let Gordon do that to me? I needed to be avenged Sharae, I was your best friend and what did you do? Skip towns, leave with those other hunters, and then swap tongue with one of them. Glad to know that my life wasn't in vain with you."

She snarled, her eyes flashing to the animal inside as she threw me once again, this time in the direction where I collided with the drywall hard, crashing through at impact.

"I'm not a killer Tori. Gordon wasn't worth it!"

"You mean Gordon wasn't worth my death! Wasn't worth what he did to me back there! You watched me die and didn't do a damn thing to stop it when you could have! Dead man's blood doesn't last long! Sharae, you know that!"

I saw her veins begin to show, just like they did the night she died when Gordon injected the new form of poisonous blood through her system. Tears threatened my eyes, creating a film as I stared at her while she got onto all fours, the standard predator move as she looked at me with hate, pain and hunger.

I didn't even blink as the sight of her launching at me registered in my brain, but the flinch came at the pressure of a body…hers…on top of mine that was now limp at the sound of a gun being fired. The tears broke free as the face of my twice-dead friend stared blank down into my eyes, and soon her body was gone and replaced by Dean's lap under my head. His arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me up and into his embrace fully as I rested my cheek on his chest.

"It's okay. We're here…it's over…" he soothed.

"Tori…" I whispered.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Knights

A/N: Thought I'd write a chapter, it's not that interesting but it reveals something inside that is kind of relative to the story that you WILL need to know. Hope you like! :)

I know what they were doing to the body. Salting and burning it just for safety as I stood in the hallway of the building, face tear streaked and eyes felt like puffy golf balls that happened to make me incredibly tired. I hated to cry. When the emotional tingle in the nose ensued it meant tissue boxes, your favorite teddy bear and millions of blankets plus a sad movie. It was hard though; I couldn't keep the salty waterworks to stay inside and that moment with Dean back there…

"Sharae."

Turning around I wiped away some remainders to find Dean there with concern written all over.

"Is it done? Can we go now?"

"Sam's just cleaning up the ashes and wiping down our fingerprints. Listen Sharae…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now. Maybe not even ever."

"Why not? It's not good to hold it all in."

"Because I'm not weak. You don't understand Dean. Everything seems to go wrong with me. Getting raised into hunting, becoming a vampire, being the hunted, watching my friend get killed twice, no cure to be found. It's all a mess." Including the fact that I might be falling deeply for him when in truth I shouldn't, but there was no way I'd say that. Then again, he can hear it; its just having to voice it was worse and more difficult.

He took a step towards me reaching his hand out to grab my own and I instinctively backed away. Why was I being such a roller coaster? Being up and down about how I feel and mixing with who I was, it needed to stop. I don't know if I could take it anymore or let alone if the brothers could. I just, I don't know what to do.

"All done. Let's head back to the motel and get our stuff," Sam said, coming out of the room with two cans, one for salt and one for gasoline.

"Where are we going?"

"Bobby's."

The friend he was talking about. Huh. I finally get to meet him, the one that was supposedly helping us with looking for the cure…thing is how did I know that this man wasn't just going to pop me some dead man's blood once I step through that front door of his? After the Gordon incident I have to be careful and cautious, the only hunters I trust as of now are the Winchesters. Why do I trust them again?

888

"Why should we trust her again?" Bobby asked, turning on the boys as they talked inside the house while Sharae was outside waiting in the Impala.

"She needs our help to find a cure," Sam replied.

"Cure? Now I don't about you two, but I've looked into every possible thing and book I have in my damn house and at the library, there is nothing about a cure for vampirism."

"Sharae said…"

"She has a name now. How did she so happen to come across the "cure"?"

"Samuel Colt's journal," Dean answered, pushing off of the door frame he was leaning on and stepping up to the old friend and hunter. "As for where that journal is, my guess is that she has it. Where'd she put it? I don't know."

"Better find out, we need all the proof and help we can get if there is a cure out there."

Dean nodded, heading towards the front door and opening it, finding Sharae standing there, hugging herself, in her long rolled up sleeved blue plaid button down shirt. "How much did you hear?"

I stared into his eyes and put my arms down, sliding my hands into my front pockets of my jeans before answering. "Everything. You hunters should know that four things of drywall, metal frame of a car and good distance away from the house won't do anything to dull my hearing."

Stepping inside and past Dean I went over to the couch and sat down, noticing a small puff of dust coming up from the action. Looks like the furniture doesn't get many visitors.

"So where's the journal?" Bobby asked turning to me.

"Safe." Far, far away in a containment area close to Queens, but I'm not telling him that and Dean better not either. I glanced at Dean and glared warningly.

"Who'd you say you were again?"

"I didn't say I was anyone," I said, standing and holding out a hand to him with a smile, "Name's Sharae Knight, you must be Bobby."

"Bobby Singer," he introduced, taking my hand and giving a quizzical expression as he did so. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head, releasing his hand and sitting down, both brothers coming on either side of me and taking a seat on the couch as well. "I wouldn't think so…I mean…I am a vampire."

"Knight…your mother's name wouldn't happen to be Lanice would it?" Yes. It would.

Holy shit, he does know me. How? I mean, I don't know him and he knows me and that is just too weird and too—wait, how did my mom know him?

"It is isn't it," Bobby continued. "Little Sharae Knight. Wow. I remember seeing you when you just in your teens."

"Um…excuse me, but I have no idea--."

"January 24th, 1993. You came with your mother here to my house for shelter and help on your birthday. Actually, your mother had just witnessed an attack by a werewolf and since she knew about what lurked out there in the world she wanted to learn how to kill them. Let me tell ya, she was the best of the best and learned really fast. You, you got a lot spunky just hanging around here. Always fixing cars and climbing trees…like a cat."

"Meow." Okay, so I was being a little sarcastic at the sound I made.

Getting my feet onto the carpet I stood for a second so then I could fold my legs underneath me as I sat once again in an Indian style position. That's when something caught my eye; there on the coffee table sat a box. Not just any box, but one that looked oddly familiar and it touched my heart in a way that it was like a pain.

"She would've wanted you to have it."

There on the box, were the initials…A.L.K & L.M.K.

"Anthony Leo Knight and Lanice Mary Knight…my parents."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. The Box

**A/N:**** Sorry it has been forever since I have updated. My muse had left me for the longest time, but she might be coming back I am not a hundred percent sure. We'll have to see. Anyways, if this kind of doesn't make sense I am sorry because it kind of didn't to me upon writing it. I just typed. So I hope it's good and that you understand it, I made it understandable but yeah. Hope you like! :)**

"They would be proud of you," Bobby paused, "At least I would assume that."

"Well don't assume anything. They are gone, especially my mother. She wouldn't be proud of a creature like me, something that should be hunted and killed. Neither would my father. And since you said that my father was killed by a werewolf—I seriously doubt that he knows anything about this world," I snapped at him, eyes flashing to the well-known color to show I wasn't happy.

Here, this man, this guy that says he knew my parents and me…my family—just—no. I don't know him. My parents didn't know him. He's delusional I am positive of it. No. Nope. I will not believe it because it isn't true. It just isn't.

'_Sharae…he's our friend. A hunter, he knows these things. Trust him.'_

I looked down, away from Bobby and avoided Sam and Dean's eyes as they stared at me from both sides. Why couldn't Dean leave me the hell alone? I don't know if I mean that or not, but man, there are just—and again the question arises, why am I connected to this man? Of all people or at all, why? Without even thinking about it, I stood and snatched the box into my arms, walking over to the stairs and going up them.

No footsteps came behind me to signal that they were following, other than hearing Bobby tell Sam and Dean to stay seated and to give me space. Yeah, smart move there. Looking down the hallway of the second floor I finally stepped inside a vacant guest bedroom, closing the door and moving on the bed to sit down with the box resting on my thighs, mocking me. What was I supposed to do? Open it? What was inside it? A hand? A letter? A piece of jewelry or some form of album that was my mother's favorite along with my father's rock band t-shirt?

"You will never know if you don't find out Knight," I muttered to myself, my fingers trailing along the craftsmanship of the wood, feeling and memorizing every groove, every intricate design.

The letters on the box making me smile as I outlined them, following the cursive that was etched so horribly with an honest effort to be made perfect. When the tips came to a halt on the leather strap in front, bordered with a gold lining and swirls, a small clip at the end that snapped inside the other clone. A buckle to the clip, two halves making a whole. I pressed the button on the bottom of the clip, releasing the leather strap. My fingers applied pressure to the sides of the box lid, lifting to reveal what was inside. Me. Pictures of me, memories, a few letters from one parent to the other. Grabbing one delicately, I unfolded it and read:

**I know about your lifestyle…but it doesn't make me want to scream and run away. Anthony, why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood, let you explain to me, I would've even believed you because I love you. No amount of secret can push that fact away and down the drain. Is that why your parents didn't like me? Wouldn't let us get married? Probably…but Anthony, you must know that no matter what. I will never leave you or call you crazy. If you have to leave for one of these "hunts" you venture on…I will know that you are saving people's lives and that you will come home. You're my hero, and my soldier and I will do the Spartan thing that a wife says to their husband. Come home with your shield or on it.**

**I love you. **

**Forever and for always. **

**I missed you.**

**I hope you thought of me while you were away.**

**-Lanice**

I scanned through the other letters, finding a few that were journal entries while Lanice was in Bobby's house. So I guess he was telling the truth. Why was I having so much hard time believing him? Because I didn't know him and because I am as stubborn as my mother…

Searching further under the mass of papers that I had moved out and onto the bed, I discovered a locket of some sort. Damn thing wouldn't budge open. Instead of wasting my time on it though, I placed it over my head, watched and felt it nestle around my neck, hanging down before my eyes.

"I thought you'd be in here, your mothers and your room," a gruff voice spoke, catching me off guard and to tense up as I glanced towards the door to find Bobby come inside and shut the door, making his way to the bed and sitting next to me.

"You know that being this close to a vampire is highly dangerous for humans. Even if the vampire is tamed with its diet."

"Yeah, but did you also know that being alone and shutting everyone out means that you are being an idjit and don't know it? Lucky you have me to point it out to you."

I giggled, shaking my head slowly and then meeting his eyes. Kind, sincere, caring, and fatherly…a love lost with him, and yet he can still be the way he is now. Seeing this made me want to get to know him as well as the Winchesters, as well as my mother did.

"My father was--."

"A hunter yes. I knew his family way back when his dad and I went to College together. It only happened that my wife and his parents got possessed at the same time that we found out about the other world shadowed within ours. Your mother, like I said, knew about the dangers in this world but from finding Anthony's hunting journal and weapons. She was very accepting of the life and when Anthony died, she looked through that journal and found me. My name, number, address, the whole nine yards."

"Then you met me. You trained my mom. Why don't I remember any of it? I was at an age that I would have remembered it and yet I don't."

"Got me there Sharae. Maybe it was all that living life and hunting you were doing growing up that forgot about me."

"I remember the hunt I was last on before I turned. Even my parents along with some childhood memories with them, but it seems that becoming what I have over years and then what I am now…washed that away. Then of course meeting Sam and Dean…"

"Speaking of which, how is that handling? I mean those two idjits are easy going and understanding, but they ain't the best when it comes to taking in vampires or the like."

It was handling fine. I think maybe I might be falling for Dean. But I can't! He's human. I'm a vampire. I keep saying that don't I? Or at least thinking it, it must piss Dean off if he's hearing it twenty-four seven. He'll have to deal. Because that is where my mind is heading. All that mumbo jumbo getting in the way of things; Hunter; Vampire; Human; Beast. Simple as that, labeled to perfection.

"Reasonably well at the moment. I just want to find that cure. I need to. You know? Live again. Feel my heart beat. Everything."

I was instantly embraced, leaning to the side a little and resting my head on Bobby's chest as his arms went around me and clasped together to provide the comfort that was needed. A strange feeling and experience that I hadn't had when hunting or being a vampire…unless it was Tori that was giving it when something went wrong. When I got hurt really bad or when being a vampire just came too much.

Trust. I was gaining it with these people I was living with and meeting. Maybe it's time that I actually stop beating down on myself and let people in. Let _them_ in. Act somewhat human and try and forget about that vampire side, while drinking blood and keeping that monster back in its cage. I'm connected to Dean. It's confusing. This whole this is confusing. I don't think there is a single moment that isn't with me. I think too damn much. Dean told me that once. Dean, Dean, Dean…again with Dean. Why him? Why me? Mind and bodies connected.

Hurt him and you get to me in greater amounts. Baby steps and giant steps collide. Am I making any sense? It feels like I'm not. Just rambling in my brain till the cows come home, till my heart begins to beat again. Till the cure is found…until someone takes a blade to my neck.

'You think too damn much Knight, but I guess that makes you…you. There are enough rooms in this house for the three of us to have our own bed. I'll be in the one down the hall from the one you landed in.'

"NO!" I yelled, pushing away from Bobby and running at the door and out in the hall, instantly running into Dean knocking him to the floor with me on top.

"Huh, didn't expect you to react like that or at all for that matter," Dean grinned.

"What can I say? I'm attached to you Winchesters. I've grown used to sharing things. Now settle your ass and bags in my room. Keep your hands to yourself, and don't even think about trying to goad another kiss out of me buster. That was a one time thing," I smirked, standing up and turning back into the room as Bobby was leaving chuckling and muttering under his breath about how he was going to be with teenagers on his hands all over again but adult version.

"I make no promises."

"Well then get acquainted with the floor, you'll be sleeping on it for the rest of the stay upon searching for that cure."

"Okay, okay fine!" Dean said, getting up and grabbing his bags along with Sharae's he had hauled up the stairs from the Impala, and going into the room after her.

I'm becoming more human by the second being around these hunters.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Shooting

**A/N:**** Okay so it has technically been two months since I have updated this and for that I am sorry. I just haven't had any ideas come up for it, the muse wanted to write other stuff and not this one and finally it kicked into play today. Here is the new chapter. Might not be that good, but it something and don't worry I am going to be moving along with the plot in the next chapter. Hope you like! :)**

I am bored, unsure of what to do besides sit here going through my parent's things along with my mom's bedroom. So far I had found a hidden compartment, well a few actually, some in the floorboards, the wall, one in the closet, even venturing to the bathroom down the hall I found some. Doubtful, very, that Bobby knows of my mom's carpentry and secrets.

Going down the stairs humming Walking on Air by Kerli, I cam to a stop in the kitchen, looking out the window above the sink and finding Dean finishing a touch up on the Impala before moving over to a gun resting nearby. Loaded, cleaned and ready.

'_Target practice?'_ I thought, brows raised and eyes glued to him intently as he took the weapon in his hands and prepared top aim at one of the cans lined up on the fence---some on the stacked cars as well.

'_Might be good for you,'_ his thoughts echoed.

Two years of down time…I think I can still shoot a gun.

'_You_ think _you can, doesn't mean that you _know_ you can.'_

I could see him smirk as he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes taking a shot without returning his sights to his intended direction of attention. What a showoff, trying to be all hot shot by shooting without looking…psh…showoff. Think he's so cool, well he isn't and I can prove that, I know I can it will be easy. Moving away from the sink and window, I went to the back door in the kitchen and exited to the outdoors where I jumped at the sound of the gun going off and the bullet embedding itself into a can right next to where I stood.

"Are you insane? You could've killed me!" I exclaimed, stalking towards him angry and with purpose.

"Whoa, how was I supposed to know you would come out at the exact moment I happened to fire there?"

Lies all lies, and I can definitely see that he is telling me one because of the mischievous glint within his green orbs. Jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest, glaring at the elder hunter hoping to---and without any sign of succeeding---wipe that expression off his face. He was enjoying this, me being all wired up around him. Dude! Get over yourself! "You wanted me to come out here, so here I am Dean. Give me the gun and I'll show you that I'm good."

"Promise?" Ew. Was he seriously just making a sexual reference to what I said? "Don't get your panties in a twist Sharae, besides I didn't _want_ you to come out here, you decided to on your own accord. I simply helped influence that tiny slice of PMS within that all women have, where they want to show that because they are a female that they can do anything a male can."

"You mean do anything that a board with a stick and two balls can?" I smiled sardonically, snatching the weapon from his hand, going to aim at one of the cans lined up nearby and focused.

And of course when I barely get my shot good and ready, about to press the trigger, Dean had to come and rest his hands on my waist, pulling my back to his front and lightly running the tip of his index finger under the hem of my shirt. "Doing it all wrong Sharae…I mean you have it going for you, but do you really honestly believe that it will hit the intended target?"

A hint of fooling around was detectable within his words, making me grunt and shimmy backwards into him to push him off. Gaining a reaction out of the man and finding that I now had my personal bubble back in place I returned my eye to line it, pulled the trigger and just when I did…SLAP! Ricochet! Ting! Ting! Air release.

My hand flew to my ass, mouth wide open as I swiveled to face Dean who was more attentive suddenly to where the sound of air was coming from than me. Following his gaze I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Impala's front tire slowly leaking, the frame tilting to the ground of the salvage yard. "I guess payback comes in many shapes, sizes and deformities Pookie."

Dean's head snapped in my direction and I knew that it was time to run just by the tinge of dark green swimming in the orbs of the sandy-haired hunter. Making sure the safety was set on the gun, I dropped it and sprinted inside the house with Dean hot on my trail like Wiley Coyote and the Road Runner. Zooming past Bobby and Sam in the living room, researching through miscellaneous books and the laptop, I headed up the stairs and to my sweet haven. Oh…bedroom, the land I call my---.

"Oomph!" I sounded, making it through the door and turning around only to get tackled to the floor with Dean on top growling playfully.

'_Pinned ya.'_

"What are we fucking Nala and Simba?"

"Hmm…if we were I think maybe we'd skip Hakuna Matata and go straight to Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

"Why Dean, I never took you for a romantic, when did you change your stripes?"

I giggled and smiled, not really expecting in that moment to be kissed though. Sighing, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers playing in the small strands of his hair while his own brushed down and to the bottom of my shirt. We were so enthralled in our actions and attempts at removing all possible obstacles that by the time my alert kicked in, I was in my bra and panties and Dean in his jeans topless. How that was manageable to get me almost all the way naked and him to just down a shirt was beyond me. Too soon, too much, too fast, too---not right now! I'm not ready! With a sharp intake of air, I used my hands to lift his body off a few good inches, knowing that no matter what we both wanted to continue and seeing the lustful glaze in his eyes it was then I knew that I was doing the right thing.

"Sharae," he breathed, hearing just by my thoughts no doubt that I was backing away from this act.

"I can't. You have to understand that. I am not ready and I am not willing to have this last shard of humanity taken away from me when I am not even human to have it lost. Dean, you don't love me and we can kind of tell that Hell I don't love you. We have an attraction, an animalistic, natural pheromone attraction but that isn't enough for me to even have sex in the first place. Even if I were human at this very second, I would do the same thing I am doing now."

Removing myself from underneath him, I gathered the nearest item to cover up and slipped it on, noticing that it was huge and ended just past by ass to get by if someone were to roam in the hallway since the door was still open. Logical explanation, Dean's shirt thus found.

"You're really serious about this commitment to being a virgin."

"Yeah. I am Dean." It's the only thing I have left to hold onto that ties me back to whom I really am. Human and not a monster…not a vampire…soon I will find the cure and this will be over. As for sex with Dean or any man after that, I need to make sure that they aren't just shooting for a jump in the haystack with the presence of heat. "Sorry." Looking down and avoiding him, I walked hurriedly out, embarrassed, but virginity in tact. If Tori were here right now she'd say:

"_My friend the cock blocker. Take pride in that Sharae, don't be like me."_

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Wrong

**A/N:**** It's been awhile, but here is the new chapter. Kind of a bit more drama in this one, I am not intending this story to go on forever, so it might end soon around the thirty chapter mark. I know you don't want it to, but this story can only keep going with the same problem for so long. Here you go and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Closer. Almost in grasp and all I need to do is get closer. I guess I could be describing two things at the same time; we were in all sense getting in close reach of the cure. Bobby and Sam had found something liable to mulch off of after I finally caved and showed them the journal; all they needed was a few more details on where it might be and how to obtain the item. Mmm…Bobby and Sam…oh! Dean. Blood, fresh, human blood flowing through their veins, warm, deliciously tantalizing and---No.

Damn it, I should know better not to let my mind run with human activity when hunting for food. There really wasn't anything in the dead tall grass surrounding the hunter's house besides some birds and field mice. Where was a buck when desperate for one? However, now I was watching a stray cat lounging in an old car on the top stack far into the metal graveyard out back. This was my all time low, hunting a house pet with really no home when it could be given one by me or Bobby even? I _love_ cats and I'm about to murder the cute furry feline.

My hand hovered at the edge of the seat I was holding on to while the rest of me latched on the side of the four poorly towered vehicles long abandoned. A little bit closer, almost got the tail…I growled loudly as a sound disturbed the hunt, telling the cat there was danger and to flee. Looking over my shoulder, not returning my appearance to normal as I glared at the intruder. Sam.

A noticeable flinch came from him at my expression, including when I dropped to the dirt ground into a silent predatory crouch. "Yes?" I asked, voice coming out angry, deprived, and in a hiss, assuming he was here before me for a reason.

"I just came out for some air. Break from the research, after all it is Dean's shift in helping Bobby," he answered.

Bah boom. Bah Boom. Bah Boom.

"Such pretty music to my ears."

"What, Dean actually working?"

No. I meant your heart, Sam, it is so healthy, functional, strong, perfect. Any doctor would be fanatic over it, just like I am. Shaking my head and giggling, I closed my eyes and reopened them, revealing the natural color as I straightened my frame.

"Yeah."

No! No! No! Lying will get me nowhere, I know this for sure, but I can't tell him what I really am thinking and what I really am thirsting. Blood. Tons of it and he has what I want, what I need and hunger for. Last time I fed was…last night. What the hell? My cravings shouldn't be this bad, I mean I have been doing good, eating when supposed to, waiting for the week to be up and last night I had dined on the finest rabbit juice that Bobby had to hunt down and shoot for me. I felt like some kind of child where I had to have others to provide my food.

Then again, so was he, Sam was lying to me. He was outside to look for me since he saw me come out here. What did he want that he had to find something more dangerous then practically anything? Dean was researching, which was strange considering he didn't seem the type and more along the lines of guns and no brains. One giant leap while his brother was one foot in front of the other, small steps for mankind. All I can think about is food, even though I am trying not to linger on it and act human it isn't too good to be having regular thoughts fly in when in my current state of being. Complicated.

"Wanna bite to eat?"

That caught me off guard, eyes missing his as they lowered to his neck, spotting the smooth skin that contained so many arteries. I need something! I'm sure it is all just a big mistake, he saw how I looked previously, he knew that I was hunting for my tastes, I probably just misread what he meant by the words.

"Um...burgers again?"

"We can always change it up to make it interesting. I think I'm all burger out thanks to Dean."

"Same here."

Blood. Hungry. So hungry, and I shouldn't be because I had already fed last night! Last fucking night and I am starved like I had been deprived of food for a month. I…I…I need help. Maybe just a small pierce into his skin, into the neck, those delicious arteries, I know the exact one to puncture as to not kill him and to keep him alive. But I've never had fresh human blood before; it's always been the bags from hospitals or animals roaming around, although there was that time with Dean when Gordon came. I need more…

"Sharae!"

I blinked fast and shook my head finding Sam before me, his hands on my shoulders and staring at me concerned and maybe even a little frightened.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I mean you just stopped talking and didn't answer me at all. Then I noticed your hands kind of quivering and saw blood come out."

Opening my hands I looked with interest at the half moons decorating the inside of my palm. Red and leaking with what all I had in my system.

"I'm, I'm fine Sam. Really, don't get so freaked out when someone just spaces off and ignores what you are blabbering."

What is wrong with me? My thirst is definitely getting to my head because since when did I get all bitchy? I wasn't this way, this isn't who I was and it happened so fast. Yesterday I was normal, being with Dean, shooting, kissing, and the jazz of all normalcies except for maybe the shooting bit, not every normal person does that. We really need to find that cure soon.

Moving around Sam, I headed back towards the house hearing the hunter behind me following. Once we both got to the door and inside through the kitchen we separated, him to the living room, me up the stairs and to my bedroom. I plopped down on the mattress, sighing while I stared at the ceiling, finding glow in the dark sticker stars placed on there. There were so many things that I didn't know about my mother and finding it all out now, was actually comforting. It made me wish she were here though to hold me in her arms and tell me everything was going to be all right, that we were going to find the cure that would save me from this Hell that I desperately want to escape, that seemed impossible to escape.

A knock came on the door and I groaned internally. I guess it was time to bring the soldier in to see what was wrong in the barracks. Turning on my side so then I had a good view of the entrance to my room, the person on the other end didn't wait for words to enter as he did so anyways. It was Dean of all people, should've known too. He came over and pulled up a chair, straddling it backwards and meeting my eyes.

"What's up Haley?" he smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood I was in.

"How many times have I told you it isn't Haley and that it is Sharae?"

"About a thousand."

"Close enough."

I smiled and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him for fear that I would start acting like I did with Sam outside. My predator within was raving for a meal and right now, Dean was the only option closest in the room and it wasn't helping. Again, what is happening?

"You're hungry…"

My lids snapped open and I stared at him afraid, shaking my head and pushing myself back, turning away from him and facing the wall.

"No."

"Yes you are, I can hear your thoughts you know. I heard it the whole time you were outside and up here after coming in. Why didn't you say anything this morning to us? We could've gone and got you something."

"That's the thing Dean, I don't want you three to worry about feeding me, because I can do it myself. I have for the past two years, and I just need a stable way of getting my food like I did with the hospital. My supplier is probably wondering where the hell I have been lately. He's human and so he is safe from Gordon back at home. Or at least he should be. Listen, Dean, I am not going to play the helpless girl who can't do anything for self, I almost had my meal before Sam interrupted. My body and mind have been a little off since my last feed and I am not sure why. Just leave, I'll figure something out tonight."

I knew he was still looking at me and that he wasn't intending on leaving. Stubborn bastard. I can do this, I am fine, I will just go and head out to a hospital, snatch some blood bags and I will be right as rain tomorrow and the rest of the week. Well, it appeared that easy, it didn't feel that easy, especially when Dean came up and kissed my neck making me bite my bottom lip and whimper.

'_What if I offer you my blood to help you out?'_

"No! Dean. You can't that is not how I function. I don't drink from living humans, I---."

'It'll be fine. I know you'll stop before anything bad happens. You are a good person Sharae, even if you don't think so.'

Water came to my eyes and I hated how he was doing this, but inside I could feel the predator shift in excitement and thriving hunger. Soon I felt the teeth protrude out of my gums, my nails elongate naturally and my vision change. Hearing the beating of his heart, strong and supple I growled turning around and grabbing his neck I saw the look of shock in his eyes, the look of the unprepared and the unexpected. It made me want to stop.

'Don't. Sharae you need this, just do it.'

This was so unlike Dean, this was…I sighed leaning in slowly and running my tongue along the part of vulnerable and open skin to find the vein. Finally, I dove my teeth in, feeling him jerk and I immediately pushed out soothing emotions, trying to make it not painful in any way. I was lost in ecstasy from rich flavor, so musky, pure life, and then I stopped, pulling away and retracted all my vampire qualities. I had enough. Dean was very much alive when I finished and not too weak, I didn't take a lot like I normally would have if I had allowed myself longer time at the neck. This act that I pulled sickened me.

I'm a freak and unnatural, I deserve to be killed. I vowed I wouldn't drink from a human and I did, no matter if they were willing or not, I still broke my one vow to myself and to Tori. I want to take it all back.

Dean's arms came around me and I cried, placing my hands on his chest and trying to push him away, which I could but at the same time I didn't want to. He was trying to comfort me when it was completely out of character for him, and I know that he felt kind of awkward doing so, but he knew I needed it. There was a slight prickle on my neck, stinging and burning. Gasping, I stood, running out the door and to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror and looking at myself as I moved the hair away. Before me, were two puncture marks on the exact same side where I had bitten Dean. With the sight and sound of Dean at the bathroom entrance, I knew he had seen and in that moment we both shared knowledge that this connection was worse and deeper than we thought. Not only can others hurt Dean and get to me, but also if I hurt Dean…I'm screwed.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. If

**Note:**** I know it's been a long time but I've been busy and going through a lot of personal shit. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be but it's as good as I'm going to get for a chapter right now on this. Lol. Nearing the end for it, so looking to finish it soon. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

I had gone past Dean, I needed space I needed a god damn fucking bandage. How could this happen? How did this happen? I was being fooled with, pulled left and right like a stupid marionette. Whatever happened to just being a diet friendly vampire without a care in the world besides hating myself for who I was and a want to find the cure? Now I was a mind reading, connection bound vampire still trying to find the cure but with hunters and a guy that I liked and probably scared half to death! I stopped halfway down the stairs and held onto the railing, feeling slightly dizzy with all my freaking out within but continued down the stairs anyways.

We were so close to finding a cure, what Samuel Colt had said, there was one out there, there had to be and I need it. I need to be human again, I need to have my life back, not worry about being hunted and hunting other things to survive. Entering the living room where Bobby and Sam were I asked it. Simple and out there. "Find anything?"

Hope. I was riding on hope like a cowboy on a bull. Seeing Bobby look up with a kind of light in his eyes that hope rose as if it gained wings. "I think so. I just need to call some people for ingredients and one other to do the incantation."

"Incantation?"

I was confused, didn't that mean they were bringing in a witch or Shaman? Someone who knew this kind of stuff? Psychic or just another hunter that mastered in the arts? Boy was I sounding naïve right now, if anyone could do I would think Bobby can, but if he said that he had to bring someone in that it was out of his league. But the news was that we had something, and it didn't hurt to try it and what if it worked? What if this would work?

'_Then you'd be human.'_

Dean's thought startled me but it made me smile all the same. I could hear him come down the stairs to join the rest of us and didn't bother looking at him. I'd get a bandage soon, but right now my hair could cover the wound. "A friend. See if she might be able to do it."

She? It was a girl? Not that I doubted women since I am a woman but it was a little surprising. I was excited to find a solution, I was excited to get this over with but the thing was that I wasn't sure that I was entirely ready…I've only known this for two years and it was like trying to tear out a part of me. A dark and disgusting part of me but it was still me. I've adapted but I need this to be over otherwise a bullet and machete was my only solution with the hunger pains getting worse after yesterday and today. And the connection, I need this taken care of so I can have my brain to myself, so I can't inflict wounds upon Dean or anyone else. Dean…what about him? What happens if it works? Will that change things between us? Sure we don't have much, a little banter, a little kissing, an almost sex encounter but would that really be there still once I'm human?

I'd be vulnerable, I couldn't protect myself as well as I used to when I was hunter, I wouldn't know how after being accustom to being a vampire and I'd have to leave because they wouldn't need me. They couldn't do anything more for me. I'd move on. Dean would move on…I would never see him again and I would never have any opportunity to get to know him more and see if this goes anywhere…but who am I fooling? It wouldn't go anywhere. He's another hunter, I've witnessed that he is always on the move and always working. Normal, human, past no longer experienced hunter and female don't work into that.

'_Now you know my life.'_

It was sad. To know all this, to figure this out. Finally looking at the hunter beside me I met his green orbs. I knew that when this was over with, I didn't want to leave without spending some time with him, maybe we can arrange to see each other again or something, stay in contact. Again…who am I fooling? But it doesn't hurt to try.

888

I found myself waiting in the backyard, thinking while the call had been made to Pamela. That was the name of the woman, she was a witch and very powerful, she could do anything and if she could do anything she could do this right? I hoped so. The more alone I was, the more that I thought about the end of it all. This would really be it, I would be human again. What could I do? I could retrain myself get back into hunting, but what if something happened again and I got turned into the same thing or something entirely different? Could I do normal jobs? Marry a guy, have kids and never look in that tool shed where all my stuff would be from this life I knew so well?

"You could," Dean voiced, coming up and sitting beside me.

Looking over at him I should have known he would find me, know what I was thinking and then decide to talk. Maybe work this out. "Yeah, but I'm trying to think if it's really me…or at least if it's really what I want."

"Who wouldn't want it? You could get out of the game and restart. Many hunters would wrestle you for it."

"Like you for instance?" I asked, with a small upward pull to my mouth.

He nodded with a little bit of sadness, a sad laugh and he met my eyes. "Yeah, like me. But hey, I love this life. If I left it, I think I wouldn't know what to do either. I'd be constantly thinking like a hunter and if something came up, I'd jump on it. Hard."

"I guess I never thought about it that way." To live a normal life I would be feeling that itch, to help, to want to go to that location in the newspaper and take care of the situation and stop it for good. Save lives. Once a hunter, always a hunter. "What do you think I should do?"

Dean took my hand in his and brought it up to my head. "_You_ are going to have to figure that one out yourself Sharae."

"But I don't want to. It's much easier if other people make decisions for me. Whether I live or die…"

Inhaling as he released his hand and stood, I followed suit and we headed back in. No more personal talk, time for a beer. There was only one way to really decide in the end what I was going to lean towards, hunting or normal and that was when it was all over with, when I was no longer the monster. What if it didn't work? What if it did? I'm scared.

'_We'll all be here for you. No leaving until it's all figured out. I promise.'_


	28. It's Time

**Note:**** I am fighting my hiatus a little, I shouldn't be writing as I have a migraine, but I've been wanting to write lately. I was a little skeptical about the writing of this chapter, how I was going to execute this perfectly or at least to what I wanted it to be. I think I'm satisfied but that really depends on whether you all like it or not. Ha, ha. Anyways, here it is. I plan on having this go to Chapter 30 and ending it there, so now you know how many chapters are left. Please. Enjoy. :)**

It took some time but Pamela showed up. I pretty much sat there watching as things were being talked over, listening and at the same time not. I didn't want to know unless they wanted me to and if they wanted me to they would be talking to me and not a distance. This was really going to happen. I inhaled, sighing the air out before making my attention drift to the items that had been gathered and set out. What did all of this do? There was an incantation and it went with all of this? How did this work? What were these items exactly? I assumed that I would be laying down for this, didn't seem like it'd be an easy job, might cause some body issues. Why not? Going from monster to human was a major shift.

Dean stayed true to his promise he was there for me, only problem was that he was also let into the conversation at hand. So in between me and them. Like I was the one that was going to pounce or leave, something at first sign of fear. I was scared out of my mind, yeah it was because of not knowing anything about this, but it was also because what if it worked? Then again what if it didn't? I was more scared of the working than the not working. If it didn't work there was a way out, I could deal with dying I guess. If it did work I had to worry about finding out what next to do with my life, it was like I had graduated from High School all over again.

I really do think too much. A bad trait because it usually is spawned from worry when it comes to me. My head lifted from the items when the talking stopped and walking took its place. All four hunters were standing in front of me. Sam appeared as if he was confident, Bobby a little skeptic but trusting, Dean worried but trying not to show it and Pamela smiling to comfort. "So you are the one we have been talking about. I'm Pamela. Everything is going to be all right, this should go smoothly but there are always tendencies it will be a little rough."

"What do I need to do?"

There was silence as Pamela moved over to the items. "Just sit tight while I mix everything together…" she paused as she looked at Dean and motioned him over.

Why did she need him? There was no talking, in fact he was rolling up his sleeve. It took me too little too late to realize the knife cutting into his forearm, the smell of blood dripping into the mixing bowl and not stopping for a few minutes before a bandage was placed on the wound that was made. "Why do we need Dean's blood?"

I winced and made a small sound as the same wound began to appear on my own skin, not bleeding but the line was red and angry, itchy and stinging. Pamela's eyes landed on my forearm where it was and she stepped over to me, bringing the bowl with her. Inside it was nasty, normally blood appealed to me but what she had put with it repulsed and made me want to run away from it. That was supposed to help me? How was it supposed to help me when it repelled me?

Pamela took my arm and made the cut where the line was. I opened my mouth to release a growl and felt my fangs were showing. Out of fear I began to bring them back in when Pamela voiced to change. Reluctantly I followed orders, my skin grew paler, my eyes burned a glowing yellow with the slit riding up and down, nails grown longer and my fangs out and ready. Thing was I was thinking like I should be hunting now, when I changed now it felt different, like it was all about food, the hunt and being the monster rather than just using it for speed and protection.

In seconds I was on top of the woman, the bowl on the table beside the couch where I had been sitting, my blood, Dean's blood and other ingredients untouched. Hands were on me and pulling me back, chains sounded and I was being set into a chair being bound. The chains stung a little from the iron but I wasn't able to hurt anyone. Watching as she stood up and took hold of the bowl, words began to spill from her mouth. Foreign and they made my brows pull together as if I could decipher the words. I was practically entranced, not knowing that she was pulling out a blade with symbols with no sense to be made out of them.

There was no time to react, no time to fully understand what had happened when it sunk into my heart.

888

It killed her instantly. They were rushing to pour what was in the bowl into Sharae's mouth, there was no sign of life, no sign of anything. Pamela tried to remain calm, this was how it was supposed to be, it was what was written and there should not have been a mistake. Once all of it was in Sharae's mouth, they made sure it all slid down, waiting for a few minutes before pulling the knife out.

"Bobby what did it say happens next?" Sam asked, looking at the elder hunter.

Dean couldn't ask the question and Sam knew that, so he figured to ask for him. There had to be more to this, would it work fast or would it take time? They didn't know and now they had to know. Walking on a tight rope right now with Sharae not waking up. The elder looked back to read and there was nothing, he shook his head as he brought his attention back to everyone. Dean moved closer to Sharae, undoing the chains and not caring if it was wrong to move her or to do what he was doing but he couldn't stand waiting for any sure thing with her looking like she was.

Without words being spoken he picked her up and carried her towards the stairs, up and to the bedroom they had been in. Setting her down on the bed he pulled up a chair, straddling it backwards he stared. She had to wake up. She had to, there was no other way that he could describe but this had to work. It had to otherwise what did this mean? They did this out of false hopes and efforts. "I said I'm not leaving. I promised."

888

**2 Days Later…**

Sam brought his eyes to the stairs. Dean had yet to come down. Sure he ate when the food was brought to him but Sam doubted that he ate very much. Sharae was still dead. It was not looking good. If it was the cure it should have worked by now or so they all thought. They didn't know whether it was safe to bury her or to cremate her in the backyard. What if they did bury her and it worked? They would never hear her, she would never get out and she would be buried alive. What if they did cremate her and it worked? She would be burning alive.

A lot of variables but they had to choose something. It was getting useless to just have her in a bedroom to rot. How much longer until she fully decomposed? How long till she began to smell up the place? He sighed, standing up he decided to check on his brother, check on the situation. Was there any change? The same questions he had been asking since it happened. Climbing the stairs was like pounding a nail into a coffin, each step harder than the last and loud enough to make him wince.

Going down the hall and stopping at the door, he opened it to find Dean in the same position. Still watching, still waiting…still hoping. "Anything?" he voiced.

Dean didn't say anything. He knew the drill, he had heard his brother come up the stairs, he could practically hear him thinking about coming up to do the routine. Hearing him walk in closer he knew Sam wasn't going to take that as an answer, he knew that he had more to say and exactly what was going to come from his mouth. The intake of breath signified that his mouth was open and at the ready, Dean decided to cut him off. He didn't want to hear it. "No Sam."

"Dean…"

"I said no. She's going to wake up. I know it."

"You don't Dean, that's the thing. It's not for sure. It's been two days already. Think she would have woken up by now. We have to do something about this."

"You are right, that's why I am here making sure she wakes up."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. There were many times that his brother was a stubborn asshole and this was one of them. He was so set into this that there was probably nothing to break him of it. Stepping up, he grabbed Dean by the shoulder to take him out of the room. They needed to talk and think rationally. Of course the move he pulled didn't result in what he wanted. Dean stood and faced his brother, anger rolling off of him, almost daring him to try and move him again. "Do you even see yourself Dean? See what this is doing to you? To all of us?" Sam questioned. "She isn't waking up, she isn't coming back Dean. It's been too long. We can't keep doing this. It's going to kill you."

"Then let it!"

The shouted answer forced the room into silence. Just enough to hear the sound of breathing come from the bed straight to their ears.


	29. Warm

I was dreaming. It seemed so long that I was lost in darkness, the cold making it unbearable. In fact it was almost as if I was surrounded by endless snow that piled up and swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I couldn't hear or do anything. What had happened? I didn't really remember much, including the fact of how I got here. How could I wake up? Trying to wasn't working and made it nearly impossible to stay sane. Warmth, I need it otherwise I'd die, it was too cold. Where was the sun? Where were people? How come no one was here to save me?

The more I waited, the more I grew scared and tired. The more time went on, I felt my chest hurting as if someone had taken a battering ram and kept going on my ribs without mercy. Every limb ached and felt breakable. After eternity I finally attempted at taking a breath, feeling the desperate need to inflate my lungs. Crying out from the excruciating pain it had worked. My heart began to beat as if that one inhalation was the starter button to allow me to live. Each beat killed like a pounding nail, warmth spreading outward to fill up all the cold spaces agonizingly slow.

Closing my eyes I needed to just soak it in, I wanted this place to disappear. Immediately I heard what sounded like talking, opening my eyes I looked around and the cold was gone, no one was around. The voices sounded familiar, they were angry and upset. "Hello!" My own voice echoed around me in the darkness, standing by one lone light it was like some bad scene in a movie. "HELP!"

A hand touching my own made me flinch and pull it up to look at it. It was still there but nothing appeared to be touching me. The touch was rough, calloused, big and not female. I closed my eyes once more, squeezing them as shut as possible, the feeling remained and yet I still remained in darkness. "She's alive…" the voice spoke.

Tears spilled out from the corners of my eyes, I was wishing so hard that I hadn't realized I was crying in desperation. Who were they? Why were they talking about me being alive? Of course I was alive. Why wouldn't I be? "I'm right here," I whispered.

"You need to eat something. Come downstairs," the other one sounded.

"She's still not awake Sam."

"Give her time. But you need to help yourself too Dean. We can tell the others and we can look into getting stuff ready for when she does wake up."

Sam…Dean…Why were those so familiar? As I waited for the one named Dean to answer the other, there was no answer. The hand left mine and I shook, shaking my head. "Don't leave me!" No one heard. Footsteps left and the door shut. I was alone again, was this any better than before? Not really, not to me.

Going to what might have been called a floor where I was, I curled up on my side. I still hadn't opened my eyes, why would I when I wouldn't wake up? When it seemed like it wasn't working. I had to keep trying just like I kept trying before. Inhaling long and deep I held it for a bit before fluttering them open. Darkness was lacking, I was lying down on my back and the light hurt my eyes from above. Blinking over and over to clear my vision I turned my head to the side to look around. I was in a bedroom. Swallowing I placed my hands on either side of me, helping me to sit up and turn to put my legs over the edge of it.

My head swam for a few seconds making me glad I was sitting down. When it passed I decided it was time to stand up on my own two feet. I had to find out where I was and find those men. I know them, I know I do, I need to find them and see them to confirm it. Maybe it will all come back to me. Somehow I managed to make it to the door and out into the hallway. The more I observed the more it the familiarity grew. It made my head hurt with how hard I was thinking, trying to decipher everything. As I got to the stairs that was when it became difficult, each step was an attempt to not tumble down and kill myself descending.

The voices comes from another room made my head turn to them at the landing. "Sam…Dean…" I croaked. Words leaving my dry mouth and throat I coughed violently. Next thing I knew when I looked up I found the faces of them, hands helping me to the study and onto the couch. They didn't talk, they just stared, searching, making me feel like I was being dissected as if I were a science experiment. "I remember you guys."

That seemed to puzzle them. "Remember…what do you mean?" Dean asked.

Memories were lacking, how did I remember them? How did I know them? What did I mean exactly? I wish I knew. "What happened? Where am I?"

Sam was the one that answered me this time around as he sat next to me. His blue-green eyes staring deep into my blue. "You are at Bobby's Singer's house in South Dakota. As for what happened-"

"An explanation in words won't help her Sam." My attention went to the brunette female that had entered the room.

"Pamela," I acknowledged. "Why do I know your names?"

She moved and knelt in front of me, her hands going to either side of my head. What was she doing? Why wasn't she answering me? I gasped at the power I felt through her fingers, eyes wide and mouth open I stared past all of them, seeing my life. Seeing my friend behind me, sinking her teeth in and I felt the change, a feather brushing the feeling. I couldn't feel it now. Images of the two years following that, I felt empty, cold and dead inside. That was because I was dead inside. I was a vampire searching for a cure that no one else believed existed. I had to believe, there had to be a way out of this, to get back to who I was. A hunter. Human.

888

Going through my duffel in nothing but my underwear I pretty much needed some time to myself. I remembered the past two years of my life and never got an answer as to why I forgot when the procedure took place. I never got an answer to why the things between Dean and I had occurred. The wounds, the thoughts…why it was him out of everyone in the world and why he was a part of the key to curing me. Yes I am cured, I am human now. It worked. Problem is that the cure was revealed to not work for every vampire. My guess is that there was something that had to be set into place, maybe someone was looking out for me out there or whatever. Things surprised me but I'm not much of a believer of angels.

Taking up a blue t-shirt and pulling it on as a knock sounded on the door. With it opening I turned to face Dean as he entered and shut the wooden plank behind him. I was a little uncomfortable with the fact that I was half naked in front of him, since I did kind of remember how his body felt against mine that time he fell of the bed and dragged me with him, that time he kissed me after he said all those things. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." We both just stood there looking at the other until I went back to the duffel bag and wriggled into some jeans. Why wouldn't his eyes stop watching me? "Because you make it hard for me not to look away."

"What?" I was confused. Did he just hear my mind? I thought that was over with.

"Apparently it's not."

Sitting down with a huff he moved over and sat beside me. Twisting my body to face him I searched his green orbs. "What does this mean?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe I'll always have a part of being a vampire stay with me."

"Maybe. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Beats it being the blood drinking part. Do you know how nasty the thought of blood is to me now? How much I want to puke if I smell it or see it again? I don't know if I'll get over it, which means my idea of being a hunter again won't work. Killing and blood comes with the job description."

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile and a laugh a little with him. It was kind of funny, a hunter turned vampire and back to being a human hates blood. I actually blushed slightly. I haven't been able to do that really, now he could see it, making me look away and remove my hair behind my ear to hide it all. "So what do you think you'll do now?"

I didn't know. That was the one thing that I was wondering for years and now that I had the choice I had no clue. Hunting wasn't an option anymore, maybe later after I get used to being one of the living again. Oh man how great it was to be able to actually taste food and just gorge myself in a full belly that wasn't from a blood bag or animal I killed. "I guess I get a second chance at being normal. I don't know, might look into getting a job. Something interesting."

"You could always write a book," Dean joked.

A book. Ha. That didn't sound half bad. A book about being a monster, about my life as a vampire and all that. No one would know that it really happened, not unless they were hunters or the hunters she knew. They would think it was some overly imaginative story, an interesting perspective and yet something completely overdone in the entertainment industry. Vampires were popular, that kind of stuff was always out there in different variations. Thing would be that I would know what really happens. I would be sharing something that was hard. A kind of rehab center in pages with a binding.

Looking at Dean I smiled. "Thank you for everything Dean. I know I have already said that to you and everyone but really…thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ah playing it cool. I shook my head with a laugh, he would always be this way and I would change. I have changed, he never knew me human. Feeling his hand pat my thigh he stood and headed for the door. He was leaving? I panicked. "Wait, Dean." He stopped and I moved towards him, in front of him.

'_What?'_

What was I going to say? Don't leave me alone in here just yet? I knew he wasn't leaving technically he was just going downstairs or to his own room but…Swallowing I exhaled and brought myself closer, arms wrapping over his shoulders while my lips met his. What the hell was I doing? I could feel the tenseness of his body and as I was going to pull away he put his own arms around, his hands on my upper and lower back to hold me there. No escape. When he kissed me back I was done for, I relaxed my muscles and melted into him. I don't know how long I have been waiting for this, waiting to do this and not feel horrible or like the monster I was. Now I could really do this, I could have no regrets or hate-

'_Shut up Sharae. You think too damn fucking much.'_


	30. Epilogue

Goodbyes were never my thing. Hard and heart wrenching. If wondering, we did have sex, my first time and it was amazing. The goodbye part was what tore me to shreds. Sure we swapped numbers in case something happened, or in case I decided to get back into the business and needed some helping hands. Bobby said that I could always stop by, it would be hard living life alone after what I've been through. I agree and I accepted. I had friends now, I lost one only to gain four. Gordon was still out there, he was in jail but the thing was what if he got out? What if there was no end? I had to be careful and even then would he really see that I am human if he found me again?

I am still hunted no matter the fact that I have chosen to give up hunting now. Once you get into hunting all the demons know your name, they know what you do, have done and can still do. Monsters will always be out there and believe me when vampire hunts catch my eye in the newspaper or online, I pass it on. I move away if it's near. I don't hate vampires, I have learned to understand them. The ones that are misunderstood, trying to make it without getting hunted…the others are the ones that can't be understood not even by someone who was in their position. With their poison in them.

You could say I'm cautious, looking out for my safety and sanity. I now live in a two bedroom apartment with a dog and kitten. Relationship status is moot, I don't know if I can even date. I'd have to lie, keep my whole life to myself. Why two bedroom? Sam and Dean come by now and then to check up on me. Have a few drinks and give me some shooting lessons. I need them, I've lost my touch and hand-to-hand combat. I haven't given up hunting entirely, I'll do small jobs around where I live. It's been years now.

I _can_ go outside without feeling like I am getting a bad sunburn in just one second. No more hearing heartbeats or thirst for blood, I can eat normal food and drink normal stuff now. It is safe to go outside my apartment, take my dog for a walk, go for a jog at normal speed…I don't have to worry about _if only_ anymore. Well maybe just one…

**A/N:**** And it's over! Finished! Wow, took me forever. Anyways, I hope you all liked the journey. Thanks for being awesome, reviewing and favoriting. I really appreciate it all. And one more, thanks for reading. Over and out.**

**-Tori**


End file.
